A Simple Life
by Galadeon
Summary: Of all the things that were, are, and will be, I saw snatches. Pieces of my memory mixed with pieces of what is still to come... Original story, not a fanfic.
1. What Happened

All about a girl who finds out she's psychic and all that she encounters along the way.

As I watch the candle burn I wonder to myself how it all began. I didn't really ask for this. I wasn't really looking for it either. All those times in my life that I thought, "Oh, I'm just crazy," were actually something real, something explainable. Unfortunately, they were only explainable through the unexplainable.

I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Caelwyn Osa. I live with my fiancé, Lothar Ra'Shia. We've been together for five years now. I am currently in my final year of college, graduating with a major in Chemistry and two minors, one in Spanish Language, the other in secondary education. All of the above have been rather useful since it all began.

Oh, you don't know about it all yet, sorry I forgot. Let's start at the beginning…

(One Year Before)

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

AN: This is my first fiction story, first story ever actually. I am unable to do another person's work justice so I am creating my own story. I promise the chapters become longer and much more interesting. It will eventually involve Vampires as well. It is rated M for possible later content. Don't like the story, let me know.

Thanks,

Galadeon :)


	2. From the Beginning

Freshman year of college, everything started to change. I moved away from my house, lived in a crappy dormitory, met the most amazing people, and found my abilities.

My mother had always been the cool mom in the group, but the older I become the less of a "cool mom" she became. She finally caused me to move out. When college came along,. I lived in the party dormitory on campus and hated it because I didn't, and still don't, party. Come the end of the school year I found an apartment with Gwenydd and Karla, _the_ best friends. We lived just far enough away from our families to find peace, but close enough to be there if they needed us. Karla is the one with the crazy drama inducing boyfriend, and Gwenydd, let's just say, is a unique one.

Karla, for all intents and purposes is the only normal one is our trio. She is about 5'4", beautiful brown hair that shines true red, brown eyes behind the glasses, and medium build. She has her ups and she has her downs, just like the rest of us, normal.

Gwenydd, on the other hand, was my twin. I didn't have to say anything at all and could be 100 miles away and if something is wrong, she would know it. It is the same with me to her. She is the tall one in our group, ranging about 5'11" and bright orange-red hair that was always long. She also has glasses but with piercing bright green eyes.

Myself, I'm nothing special. I am 5'2" supposedly with long brown/blond hair. I am unable to tell you the color of my eyes because they change. They are green, gray, blue, and brown, sometimes all of the above. I am as protective as a mother bear (when I need to be) yet I have complete stereotypical blond moments. I love to read anything I can get my hands on. I am also the purveyor of all random knowledge.

The three of us live in an apartment together. It's fairly small, nondescript, as you will find most everything about us is. We have our kitchen (I love to cook), and our living room, one huge bedroom, and a bathroom. It's not much, but we get by in it. Needless to say we've become very comfortable around each other.

I have been dating this boy Lothar for 4 years now. He was, is, and always will be the love of my life. The other two have had the boys come and go, none of stayed around terribly long. He was on his way over just like every other normal day… but today was going to be different.


	3. Wierd

"Hi, Karla, Hi Gwen!" said Lothar as he walks in using the key we all agreed he could have, "Where's Cael?"

"She's back in the bedroom getting dressed," responded Karla.

"How are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing alright, Gwen, but I had the strangest morning." He now has her attention (did I mention she has an associates degree already? Yep in parapsychology)

"Well, what happened?"

"So, I'm getting ready to come over here when one of the doors in the house slams. I quickly go to find the door, when the one I've just walked through slams. It's like someone has taken out all the door knobs and is pushing 150 mph winds through the house."

He has the attention of Karla now as well; they both stare at him like he's crazy. Gwen wants to not go to work today and go investigate his house. Of course, none of us let her go alone on her crazy outings nor do we let her skip work. We all own this book store. Karla does the accounting and finances, Gwen and I find the books and run the store day to day. Since Gwen and I both hate math and love books, this is the perfect arrangement. Lot, short for Lothar, helps us out when we need it but has his own job as a Chef.

Karla asks, "Well, did anything else happen?"

"No, I pulled a Gwen and started talking. I asked it to stop before it broke something and said I'd find someone to help it communicate with me. Then everything went quiet, too quiet, so I came over here as quick as I could, just to get away."

"Sounds like Gwen has a new project, that I will no doubt get dragged into. Hi honey!" I say walking into the room, mock glaring at Gwen. "Is everyone ready for work?"

All I hear is mumbles and grumbles but they begin to clean up their coffee cups and bowls from their cereal.

"So what's this I hear about you being haunted?"

"I had all the doors start opening and closing in my small apartment just as I was about to leave. I had this eerie feeling like all the hair on the back of my neck was sticking up and all I wanted to do was run away."

"That's what Gwen tells me sensitivity feels like and since you've never shown signs of being overly sensitive, it must have been one strong being." I said, remembering all the information Gwen has inundated me with even though I have never shown signs of being anything but normal and not sensitive to "the other side." I continue, "You know Gwen will want to go over to your place as soon as we get off work, do you mind? Otherwise she will nag us forever and ever." I smile thinking about him being slowly being driven insane by my best friend.

"I assumed that question out of her the moment I used the word strange," he said laughing with me. "She was unusually quiet about it, I'm surprised."

"Naw, I bet she's just waiting to jump me when I finally make it over to work." Karla and Gwen normally leave together and let me have my 10 minutes with Lot before we both had to be off to work, he drops me off because his restaurant is just down the street from our bookstore.

"Alright… we better get you going so she doesn't combust waiting for you."

"Haha, let me get my bag"

As I head back to the bedroom to grab my wallet and keys, I feel like where I am standing should be an open field with nothing but grass for miles and miles around. I turn in a circle and "see" a house in the distance, the only thing in this expanse of grass. Then it was gone, in the blink of an eye. I figure it's just my imagination running away from me again.

We make our way to the car. He goes to unlock the car as I lock up the apartment thinking over what I had just seen.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

So hopefully you are enjoying so far. I have class so I must skedaddle. I will try to have another chapter up by tonight because this weekend I will be gone. Doubt I'll have enough or any readers at that point, but hey! who knows. Thank you for reading this far by the way. :)


	4. Black Out

I kiss Lot before I get out of the car. As I enter the restaurant I hear a squeal.

As Gwen glomps me and we both almost fall over she asks, "Can we go over to his place tonight?!"

"I asked him and he said…" pausing for dramatic effect, "yes, yes we can go over tonight!"

She almost knocks me down again then skips away to organize the cooking section again. Karla comes over and wonders, "Does she always get this excited about the paranormal?"

"Unfortunately, yes she does. If she glomps me again I'm not going to have a spine left because it's going to be broken." I say this as Karla laughs at me. "Alright then giggly go make sure the Children's section is picked up."

I go unlock the front doors so people can enter and fire up the small coffee shop we have. Karla and Gwen have already fired up the ovens for our pastries, courtesy of Mr. Lothar. _God_, I think to myself_, I have to love that man, if only for his cooking skills._

Work went by without a hitch, we managed to bake the exact amount of pastries needed for the day and no cranky people came in for books. One super-cranky person came in, but after he had some coffee in his system he was rather pleasant.

Finally closing hour came, we cleaned up and off we were. We had to go past the apartment for all of Gwen's stuff. She has all sorts of readers and testers and whatnot; I always become so confused of which each thing is and does.

"Hurry up Gwen, we don't want to sit here for hours!" yells Karla who is always impatient.

"Alright, alright don't get your panties in a bundle!" Gwen yells back as I laugh at them both.

We wait about 5 minutes, not quite long enough for Karla to give Gwen too much heckling. As I back out of the driveway I feel a sudden terrible foreboding. I don't mention it because it'd just make Gwen worried too.

We make it to his apartment; I let us in because he isn't home from work yet. I take two steps and everything spins and goes black…

As I came to, all I heard at first was voices.

"Is she okay?! Do we need to call an ambulance??"

"No, Karla, we don't. She's coming around. Just give her another minute or two."

I open my eyes to see lights, lots of lights. I grumble and try to turn over but seem unable to move. I try again, still unable to move. Gwen sees my trouble and immediately looks concerned.

"You okay?"

"I can't move"

"What? What do you mean you can't move?"

"Well, since you asked that question I'm going to assume nothings on me. How long was I out?"

"Oh, about 30 seconds, but it seemed like HOURS!" exclaimed Karla, obviously happier I wasn't dead or dying.

"Try moving again"

I try but it's just a futile as before, "You're the expert Gwen is anything sitting on me and what caused me to blackout in the first place?"

"I'm not sure; you walked into the room first, so we ended up catching you as you fell. And I feel whatever is here, but I'm not sure exactly where it is or what it's doing…"

As she's speaking everything get's tuned out as I start to hear this babbling coming from the rest of the house, the shoes clacking on the wood and tile floors, the reason I am unable to move, a huge shaggy dog is sitting on my chest. He has his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth, staring.

I stare back, unsure of what to do. I ask, "Would you please get off my chest?" He continues to stare then licks me across the face and bounds off only to fly back to sit next to me, rather excited looking.

After I recover from shock, I wipe off my face and sit up with my legs crossed facing him. I reach out and scratch his head. He seems to love it because he leans into my hand. I finally look up at Gwen and Karla; they both are staring with their mouths hanging open. Then come the questions.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm petting the dog that was sitting on my chest. He's why I was unable to get up. Do you guys hear all that clatter from the rest of the house?"

Karla continues to stare, "What are you talking about?" fairly hysterical now, "There is no dog and there is no noise but us talking."

"Okay….. I'm confused," I said looking at Gwen.

She never stopped staring, but slowly, oh so slowly, started to come around and as she did she looked almost as excited as this dog who is still enjoying the ear and back scratch.

"I had never even dared to hope that I would experience this in my lifetime, but I believe that you just became one of the most powerful psychics known to history. Would you go into one of the noisy rooms and tell me what you see?"

"Alright," I said getting up. _Aww_, I thought, _He looks so sad_, so I said, "C'mon boy you can come with me!" He turns instantly happy and jumps up running into the kitchen. I follow a tad slower and as I walk in I see all of these people. They don't even notice I've entered their festivities. They're all dressed in formal attire, evening gowns for the women and tuxes for the men. I'm now the one staring in wonder. There's hor's douvers of caviar and fruit; they all are carrying around full champagne glasses. It's amazing and from the looks on Gwen's and Karla's face, they saw none of it.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Hopefully this was a bit longer and more satisfying. :)


	5. Recovery

"You don't see any of this do you?"

"No, no we don't"

"Well it's amazing! There is a whole party going on in here. From the dresses they're from the early 1920's and there are 50 or more people in here. None of them are paying attention to us. …and they all seem washed out." As I said this one man walks in, He has the blackest, midnight, raven-like hair and the clearest steel gray eyes. I was immediately entranced.

"Cael. Cael! Caelwyn!!" Gwen yells at me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong," I say, "I'm just staring at the only ghost that's in color. He's wearing a tux just like every other man here, a black tux. And he's staring back." for he had frozen completely when he saw us. I knew it wasn't just because of me (unfortunately) because his eyes darted between the three of us. His eyes move to the dog and he immediately has the most beautiful smile I have ever seen on his face. I internally melt, but the dog bounds over to him, around him and hits his head into the man's knees. This brings his attention back to us. He stares for a moment or two more until the dog bounds back to me. He begins to walk over.

"He's coming over!" I exclaim as I begin to freak out.

Gwen grabs my arm, gasps loudly, then lets go only to grab my arm again. "I can see everything you were just describing, especially _HIM_! when I have your arm." she says.

"And everything pales when I share with you!" I say shaking her off, "Let me try and talk to him at full strength because he is moving towards us." I say as I reclaim my scattered brain cells.

"Hello. What is your name?" I ask him.

He roughly responds, "What are you doing here? You all do not belong here."

"Wait, what? My boyfriend lives here and he was having strange occurrences earlier; we came to investigate."

"Karla and Gwenydd do not belong here. You do not belong here either Caelwyn Tsarn, especially you."

"Why do we not belong here sir? Why especially not me? What have we done?"

"You have done nothing and it is best that way. It is best you are not involved."

"Involved in what? What are you talking about?"

"If need be, you shall find out in time." He begins to leave us and usher everyone else out. They still have not paid us any mind.

"I don't even know your name!" I call after him.

"If we shall meet again, therein I will tell you." He states as he disappears.

I frantically run through the house and everyone is gone, even the dog has slipped away. Nothing is left, not even the mess that should be present after a party so large. Just POOF all gone!

"Gwen touch my arm and tell me what you see." I demanded.

She touches me, frowns, and says, "I see nothing now, what happened?"

"I'm not sure, exactly, he said we don't belong here, refused to answer my questions then insinuated that he hopes we never speak again."

"Well, that was interesting!"

"Karla! That was the understatement of the year." Gwen says as Lot comes through the front door.

"What was the understatement of the year?" He asks as he puts down his bags and takes off his jacket.

"We just figured out what was making all the noise this morning and hopefully it won't be coming back" I explain to him. "In the process, we were told we don't belong here; that was after I fainted."

"YOU FAINTED?! Are you okay?!" He exclaims rushing over to me.

"Yes, you overprotective boy, I am fine. And NO I do not! Need to go to the emergency room. Understand?"

"Alright, alright just get plenty of rest tonight, please"

"Okay, I can concede to those terms. Going to let me leave to sleep?"

"Sure, Gwen, make sure she actually rests." She salutes him and I roll my eyes.

Karla pipes in, "We going home now? I'm exhausted and want food."

"Sure Karla, we're going home." I said turning to Lot, "I love you! Sweet dreams handsome."

"I love you too, get that rest! Good bye everyone"

"Goodbye" he hears in chorus as we leave. "See you in the morning I yell.

"Well that was in interesting end to a crazy day, whatcha think?" Gwen asks.

"Yes Gwen, yes it was" I respond.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sorry about the longer update time. It'll be two days before I update again. Expect it Tuesday at the earliest. :) Happy readings!


	6. Staring

The ride home and dinner were completely uneventful, but I could not get that guy out of my head. He was too perfect with those gray eyes and black hair. _Raven, for his hair, _I said to myself, _That's what I'll call him._ Now that I had a name for him, I felt better. _Oh well,_ I sighed,_ I'll never see him again._

With that I turned onto my side to go to sleep, after all I did promise my love I'd get plenty of rest.

_I open my eyes from this perplexing dream I was having. I dreamt that I met this gorgeous guy in a black tux. His skin is palest white but has the blackest hair and those entrancing steel gray eyes… I realize it really happened as I rub the sleep from my eyes. _

Hey!, _I thought,_ This is not my room, where am I?_ "Hello is anyone there?" I ask into the relative darkness. No response, _Great! Someone has left me here in the dark. And how the hell did I get here?!"_ I thought this as I managed to find the edge of the bed. It is HUGE! _

_My eyes have adjusted at this point and I find I'm in a large rectangle room with floor to ceiling speakers, shelves and shelves of CD's and records, with the bed in the center. The bed is made of mahogany covered with the deepest red sheets and matching comforter, which I was currently under. The sheets were silk and super comfortable. My guess is that it's a feather bed. _

_As I move from the edge I realize I'm still in the tank and shorts I was in when I went to bed, so I deduce that I was moved in my sleep. It's plausible because my sleep is like that of the dead. It would take an atom bomb to wake me up._

_I put my feet on the floor to be surprised by the plushest carpet. I tiptoe over to find a light switch and a door. Before I can do that the door swings open and the lights are flipped on. I stumble and expect to hit the floor but that never happens. I slowly blink my eyes open to find I'm being held just above the floor. My rescuer puts me back on my feet and I move my vision from his feet to his face._

_It takes me a moment to realize that it is _HIM!_ He is standing right in front of me. _

"_What am I doing here?" I ask._

"_I'm not sure. I heard a disturbance and came to figure out what it was to find my bed undone and you sneaking around." He answered with a scowl._

"_I was not sneaking around! I don't even know how I got here. I assumed someone moved me, presumably _you_!"_

"_Well, I did not move you, Caelwyn Tsarn." He stated flatly._

"_Answer me this, How do you know my name?"_

_He smiles again, "Everyone knows your name."_

_I just stare at him as he chuckles at me, "If you're here I might as well feed you breakfast, you hungry?" He asks looking at me intensely again._

_I lose every brain cell in my head. It takes me a minute to respond but I finally nod and say, "Yes, I am."_

_We exit the room for me to realize we are on the second floor. The second floor circles the first floor so one can see the main doorway and area from upstairs. It doesn't seem to be carpet anywhere, everything outside that room is hardwood flooring. We go down this beautiful staircase, also wood, the most intricate detailing on the banister. I was thoroughly amazed. We make it to his kitchen finally. I stopped in the doorway and just stared, jaw probably hit the floor._

"_What do you….What's wrong?" He asked being cut off by me stopping. _

"_It's huge and… and PERFECT!" See I was a baker and I loved to do so. He had the perfect oven and refrigerator space and countertops…lots of countertops._

"_Well, thank you, I guess. What would you like for breakfast?"_

_I recomposed myself, but still felt unable to think, I said, "I'll have whatever you're having."_

_It was his turn to stare in wonder, he recomposed much quicker though and barked out a laugh, "I don't think you want 'whatever I'm having'." Because of that bark of a laugh, the dog came bounding around the corner._

_He bowled me over, BOOM was all you could heard as I hit the floor._

"_Hey you, you could have greeted me without knocking me over, you know that?" One hand was scratching his ears the other was making sure I wasn't going to get a concussion from the fall._

_He just responds with, lick lick wag tail lick lick, until… "Hey what's your name? You and the dog."_

"_The dog's name is Charlie, he's exuberant as you can tell."_

_Managing to sit up I continue petting Charlie's head, scratching his ears, "And your name?"_

"_My name is not important." As he folds his arms over his chest, "Call me whatever you like Tsarn."_

"_I think I'll call you Raven then. Why do you call me zzarrn?"_

"_Hmm, Raven… That's interesting. I think I like it. Tsarn, that is your name, is it not?"_

"_Nope, that is not my name. I was born Caelwyn Osa." I stare at him a couple moments more trying to figure out what to ask next. I was quickly becoming catatonic dealing with all the questions and observations flying around my head. Charlie wakes me up by giving me one more sound messy lick to the face before bounding away. I shake my head at him, "I wish I had a dog like that. He's perfect."_

"_You might want to be careful with what you say around him. He gets ideas …and an ego." He adds under his breath as he stares after the dog. _

_I stand up. I'm curious now, not hungry anymore so I start easy, "What time is it?"_

"_I would say about 11 in the morning."_

"_What?! 11am already! I should be back at the shop. The others are going to kill me."_

"_I don't think you're going to have to worry about them." He says coolly. He begins to walk toward me with a look on his face that forces me to back up. I hit a wall and slightly begin to panic. _

"_What are you talking about?" I ask as calm as possible._

"_You will find out, won't you?" He begins to block my vision and as I scream everything goes black. _

I flail into consciousness. I've been shaken awake by my roommates.

"What happened?" they ask in unison.

Breathlessly I try to explain where I've been all the while confused on two accounts, 1. I'm alive, 2. I'm home. "I was at _his_ house. It was beautiful and could have fit multiple families in it at once. I woke up in his bed and he thought I was sneaking around. It was strange, very strange." I pause, they keep staring at me so I continue, "He offered me breakfast, but I was toppled over by his dog, Charlie. He refused to tell me his name so I now call him Raven. But anyways, I asked the time and he told me 11am and I panicked because I should have opened the shop already. Then, he came towards me saying I wouldn't have to worry about it being late to the shop, and it all went black."

"Well, it's two in the morning here and as exciting as this all sounds I want to go back to bed." Karla tells me. She stalks off.

"I think sleep is a good idea too, you can use this story to pass the hours in the shop tomorrow, or later today as it seems." She said smiling.

I really didn't want to go back to sleep, I was too excited, too much adrenaline. "Alright, you go back to sleep. I'll be okay." I say smiling.

"See you later, try not to wake us up again."

"Goodnight!"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

mmmkay Longest chapter yet. Sorry about the slow update. It's the week before finals, EVERYTHING is chaotic. Hopefully it's not in terrible grammatical shape, this chapter. I am still looking for a beta. hint hint One with a super inner grammar/plot nazi :) Anyways. enjoy your weekend. It'll probably be next week before i update again. sorry.


	7. Dull Morning

I couldn't sleep so I quietly went to the living room to just sit. My chair is super comfortable; it's a rocking recliner, my small joy in this apartment, besides all the books. We have the book store, but we started it from our own collection; which is quite large, upwards of 1,000 books total. I pick up one of the newest editions, _The Host_ by Stephanie Meyer. It's an intricate story that has a happy ending, just what I need.

I was totally absorbed for the next three hours. As I come to the middle of the book, I glance at the clock. _Crap_. _I need to go shower for work._ I grudgingly get up and set down the book. _I'll finish it tomorrow_ I think to myself.

Tonight is my night to stay at Lothar's place. I stay over once a night just to make sure we get to see each other with our insane schedules, sometimes it doesn't happen. It's a thing we started a long time ago and has just become habit.

I let the hot water wash over me. It feels good and relaxing after that ridiculous dream. I still don't understand what it meant or if it's going to happen again.

Six a.m. rolls around after I'm dressed and roused everyone else in the apartment. Lot comes by and picks me up. I tell him about the dream on the way over to the bookstore and he doesn't know what to tell me either.

"You have one strange mind, you know that?" He tells me as I get out of his car.

"Yea, I guess I do." I say with a smile, "See you tonight."

"See you, love." He responds.

I open the store because the girls aren't there yet, they were up late. I don't blame them; after all I did wake them up early this morning. They do eventually get here though.

"Hey Cael, how are you feeling?" asks Gwen as she comes through the door followed closely by Karla.

"I'm feeling better. I'm glad tonight's my night with Lot." These nights were always relaxing and… fun.

"I bet you are." Karla responds with a knowing grin. The girls believe that I'm always in a better mood on Thursdays after I've spend the night with Lot. Libido and adrenaline do that to a person.

"Is that your problem then, Karla? Not even action?" I ask laughingly; she hasn't had relations with anyone for over a year now. She finally got rid of that good for nothing scumbag she was bringing around.

"Hardy har har, yea right."

"Alright you two, quit it. We have work to do." Gwen reminds us ending the conversation.

Many, many hours later we begin cleaning up. I'm anxious to be gone. It's been another long and boring day. The door opens and in walks Lot. _Finally, I get to leave._

"Bye girls, See you tomorrow bright and early!!"

"Bye, behave yourself"

Laughing I respond, "You know that'll never happen."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I'm super sorry this is super short, but I wanted to separate it from the next chapter in case anyone doesn't want to read fluff. Finally a good reason why this story is rated M. haha Hope you all enjoy, reviews are useful if you feel so inclined. :)


	8. M rated, Deep Love

It's been two days since I have been inside his apartment, but since I was with him I felt safe. I always feel safe around him.

He makes dinner on these nights, he spoils me really. Tonight it is lasagna. I set the table as he finished preparing the food. I light the candles I have set up as a centerpiece. He enters with the food and my stomach grumbles. Lot has been taunting me with wonderful smells for the last hour.

"That smells delicious, Lot."

"I know. I can't wait to eat it." He responds with a smile. He loves that he can make me happy with such a simple task of making dinner.

"How was the restaurant today?"

"It was good, busy. One of the waitresses dumped a tray of food that he had to replace and clean up, but other than that the day went smoothly."

"Was anyone burned? Is she okay?"

"Nope, no burns and once we got her calmed down she was fine. How was the bookstore today?"

"We had a very boring day. Enough people came in to make it worth our while, but no one interesting."

"Oh, one of those days"

We finished eating and popped in a movie, 27 dresses. What can I say? It's a good movie to ignore…

He began kissing me and, of course, I began kissing back until I had his bottom lip between my teeth, not hard, just enough to get his attention. He broke away with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What was that for?" he asks me.

"I don't know. Whatcha gonna do about it?" I reply.

"Oh, I'll show you exactly what I'm gonna do about it" He says in a low husky voice as he topples me over.

With him on top I pull his shirt over his head and immediately move my hands all over his chest and shoulders, feel the muscles move. That's one of the sexiest things about a man. He flips us so that I'm on top. I know his tricks to I quickly undo his pants before he can get to my shirt. He manages around my defenses anyways, _can't say I didn't plan it that way. _

I stand up and pull him off the bed with me. Since I undid his pants already they basically fell to the floor. He poked into my stomach as we embraced. I quickly lose my pants as well. He scoops me up; kisses me passionately. Carefully he lays me on the bed. The feel of his weight and the kisses he is placing on my neck are driving me crazy. I move against him and he moans against my neck driving me even crazier.

"Lot, what are you waiting for?" I whisper in his ear.

He doesn't respond with words but reaches down and touches all the right locations making my back arch a tad. He smiles against my lips and whispers back "I love you."

"I love you too" I say in a gasp as he moves inside me.

All thought processes stop and I just feel. He feels great; we have perfected the movements over our relationship. I know all the spots to make him moan and say my name as does he knows all the same spots on me. He proves this as his hands travel my sides very lightly while he nips the place where the neck and shoulders meet and again just behind my earlobe. My instinct leads me to bite his shoulder and scratch his back with my nails.

He moves faster and faster until we are both ready to explode and then he surprises me by slowing down for a moment or two before going just as fast as before. I come just as he does which is all the more pleasurable and he collapses on me. We are panting, trying to catch our breath. Even after being with him so long, this never gets old or boring.

"Caelwyn," he purrs, "You know how much I love you, don't you?"

"Do you know how much I love you?" I respond

"Wouldn't have the faintest clue, love." He says with a small smile.

"As much as one can love another, can't be measured."

"Ah I see, think it's time for sleep though, you think?" He suggests.

"Of course love, sweet dreams," I kiss him on the forehead, "Goodnight.

"Goodnight."

I snuggle into him to keep warm and pull the blanket over us. _We'll shower in the morning_. I think to myself before drifting off to sleep.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEe

This I want a response on. Is this good? Should more of this be seen?

Side note: Sorry about not updating. I was being lazy. I'll try not to do it again. :)


	9. Confusing Dreamland

_My alarm clock was going off. I couldn't get it to turn off either. _Ugh _I think_ Time to get up._ I flail my arm behind me looking for Lot and I find… no one. Opening my eyes I see I'm not in Lot's apartment anymore. _

_…I'm back in Raven's house. _How the_ HELL _did I get here_ again?? _

_This time I get up as quietly as I can go out the door, down the stairs and find the front door to leave. I make it down the stairs but when I go to turn the handle I hear…_

_"Ahem, going somewhere?"_

_"Well I was hoping to try and find my way back home." I replied wary of him remembering how he attacked me last time._

_"What about your breakfast? It just finished cooking." He is pleasant, like nothing happened at all, almost like I hadn't been gone for almost 24 hours._

_"This was all a dream when I was here before and you attacked me, so you'll excuse me if I'm not too trusting of you right now."_

_"What?? I never attacked you, and you didn't go anywhere. You walked out of the kitchen and went back upstairs."_

_"Um…now I am really confused again. I still believe that this is a dream and I will wake up soon enough. What's for breakfast again?"_

_"I made pancakes, eggs, and hash browns." He says_

_"Do you have chocolate chips?" I asked eagerly._

_"Yes, yes I do. Why do you ask?"_

_"Can we put some in the pancakes?"_

_"Sure."_

_We moved back to the kitchen and sat down at this beautiful mahogany 10 person table that had everything on it. Orange juice, cranberry juice, milk, pancakes (regular and chocolate chip), scrambled eggs, poached eggs, over easy eggs, fried eggs, bacon, sausage links, oranges, grapefruits, grapes, strawberries, and everything else you could think of as breakfast foods._

_"How'd you make all this and keep it all this hot and fresh?" I was in complete awe._

_"It was easy."_

_I sit down at one of the two spots that have a plate and immediately have to get up again to get some of the chocolate chip pancakes. After I sit back down I realize he isn't eating anything. _

_"Aren't you going to have something to eat?" I ask._

_"Eventually, but this meal is for you."_

_This reminds me of my suspicions from earlier and I push away the plate of delicious smelling pancakes._

_"If you don't eat, I don't eat." I say crossing my arms over my chest._

_"Well, then I guess you are not eating. How about some conversation instead?"_

_"Whatcha wanna know?" I ask being defensive still._

_"You said you own a bookstore the last time you were here. Do you like to read?"_

_"Yep" I said popping the p, "What about you? What's your favorite book and why?"_

_"I admire the work of Bram Stoker, Dracula. And for why, it hits home very well and I find it to be rather comical."_

_"Well, I have never heard of someone calling it comical. Why do you think so?" I'm not paying attention to anything but his logic, he's intrigued me, so I don't see that he is moving closer to me._

_"He gets just about everything wrong when it comes to vampires. Garlic does nothing, sunlight is only mildly annoying, and the teeth do not have to be fangs."_

_"How would you know all this? Have you ever met a vampire?" _

_He chuckles before answering. "As a matter of fact, I have met quite a few."_

_"Ha, I doubt it. Then how does one tell the difference between a vampire and a human?" _Let's see him get out of this one, _I think to myself._

_"Well there is a couple of ways to tell the difference. A vampire's hair and nails never grow longer naturally. They never wear need corrective glasses or contract diseases. The thirst for human blood is true, unfortunately. Only very old and practiced vampires can stand being around humans for any period of time."_

_"Evidently you've only met the old, well practiced ones then since you're still alive, I think." I wander into thinking of what he really is. _Could he be exactly what he's telling me about? A vampire?Wouldn't that be preposterous?

_He laughs quietly changing the conversation, "What is your favorite book?"_

_I'm only slightly distracted by this because I've been asked this so many times I have a well rehearsed answer. "It depends on my mood. I will read just about anything. Do you have any suggestions?"_

_"I feel that I could not suggest anything to you that you have not already read."_

_"Fair enough," I have a random thought and decide to announce it, "Would you answer me this?" I pause for a second as he nods slightly. "Why do you call me Caelwyn Tsarn?"_

_"It's your given name. I don't know where you got the name Osa, but your true name is Tsarn."_

_"My true name according to whom?"_

_"Well, the prophe…nevermind, if you need to know you will find out in time."_

_"Find out in time? What do you mean find out in time?? This is the third time I've asked you this and you almost give me an answer, do you understand how infuriating it is to not get a full answer?"_

_"Oh quite frustrating I'm sure." I come towards him this whole time, almost in his face and he just smiles. He also smells absolutely amazing. I wonder where he found that scent. I get caught up that I forget how angry I am not getting any answers from him when I hear a bark._

_This breaks me out of my reverie and I open my eyes in time to see Charlie come running at me full tilt. He hits my chest, my head hits the floor and everything goes black._

I slowly come back to consciousness. I've lived nearly 19 years and never fainted; now I've fainted twice in less than 48 hours. As I come to, I realize there is an armed draped over me and that I'm completely naked. I momentarily freak out until I realize I'm back with Lot in his bed. I roll over and look at the clock, it reads 2:01 a.m. _Perfect, _I think¸ _It happened again. Oh well might as well get some sleep_.

I roll over, snuggle into Lot and go back to sleep.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Let me know if you want any other points of view in this story or if it's getting boring with just this point of view. Thanks!! Happy reading!


	10. Introduction

RPOV

I love Charlie to death but I wish he wouldn't be so exuberant sometimes. If I didn't know better I would wonder exactly why he loves her so instantaneously. He doesn't like anyone, even me sometimes. I smile half heartedly and continue thinking about her visits.

She is the most interesting creature I have ever met. She's intelligent, curious, yet cautious. She is beautiful and smells delicious. If I wasn't nearly 700 years old she would not be alive. She very nearly didn't make it already. Thank any god who will listen that she decided to disappear that first time. I lost what little control I did have, thank goodness I gained it back quickly enough that she was out of harm for her second visit.

I haven't had a lapse like that in nearly 500 years… She must be of the prophecy. No one has been able to _jump_ since the very beginning, almost 1000 years ago. Goodness, life has become interesting again.

CPOV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

_Ugh_, _why does my alarm clock have to go off so early?_

I reach out and shut off our alarm clock. He's been up for an hour already so he gets his long shower in. He takes at least half an hour to shower whereas I only need 10 minutes. Goofy boy, and speaking of such…

"Hey love, awake finally?" he asks emerging from the bathroom in only a towel.

"Yes, finally awake." I respond getting off the bed and sauntering over to him with a smirk, "I only wake up for sexy men in bathrobes."

"I think we can arrange for a sexy man in a bathrobe to be here every morning to wake you up." He says while laughing and finishing it off with a wink.

I wrap my arms around while looking up into his beautiful eyes, I give him a kiss. "I need to go shower, love. I will be back soon."

"Alright shower away."

I grabbed a towel and went to shower. The hot water felt good with all the tension I've dealt with the past week. This _thing_ needs to get out of my dream, assuming it is _only_ a dream. I finished my shower and walked back into the bedroom in only a towel. I think it's only a fair turnabout play. As I entered the room, so did he, from the smells emanating through the apartment, he was making breakfast.

"OOO, look who's sexy in a towel." He says while wrapping his arms around my waist.

Laughingly I respond, "Look who's fully clothed."

"We could change that." His now husky voice replies.

And as if a cruel god was playing with our lives the fire alarm went off from a burning breakfast. He ran out to fix what he forgot. I decided it was time to get dressed. I had slipped into my pants when the fire alarm stopped going off and Lot rushed back into the room to assure me that everything was fine.

"That's all fine and dandy love but now how late are we gonna be?" I asked him.

"Oh only a few minutes, both places can live without us for ten minutes."

"Alright then, let's go figure out what's still edible of breakfast." I move into the hallway as I pull on my shirt, this is too complicated for me and I trip. Thank goodness Lot was behind me and used to my clumsiness. He caught me and brought me around to plant a kiss on my lips.

"Even after all this time you're still super sweet." I say with a huge smile.

He grins and replies, "A reason to still love me, huh?"

"Oh, I'd love you anyway handsome." I gave him another kiss before I broke away. I needed to get going to keep the girls from getting angry with me. "What's for breakfast?"

"How about we have extra crispy bacon and eggs for breakfast?"

"Sure, you know I like my bacon crispy." He pushes the bacon in front of me, "Maybe not _that_ crispy," I say laughingly. I now know what made the smoke alarm go off.

"Alright, alright we don't have to eat the bacon. We can break it up though and use it on salads if we want. YUM!"

I laugh, "That's fantastic Lot. Another reason you are the chef and I'm the book keeper."

He grins as he finishes the eggs, "'Ere we go." We eat and get off to work. He drops me off before heading to this restaurant.

I drop my bag on the desk in the back startling Gwen. "Hey hun, sorry I scared you. How are you today?" I greet her.

"Mleh, I've been better. How are you? How was your night?" She asks raising her eyebrows a tad.

I sigh, "My nights with Lot are always amazing, must you always ask? I'm good," I looked around making sure it was just Gwen and I before I continued. "I had another dream that woke me up at the same time the first one did, 2 a.m."

"What happened this time?"

"We made small talk. He had made this huge breakfast and it seemed as if no time had passed from the first dream to the next. He even seemed confused. He refuses to eat the food, so I refuse to eat it. His favorite book is _Dracula_ and then Charlie, his dog, tackles me and BOOM, I've woken up again."

"Wow, I have never heard of anything like this. Ever since we saw him that night in the apartment I began to do research."

"Research? What have you found?" I asked now completely curious.

"It seems that there are no accounts, at least that I can find, of one spirit being in color and all others being black and white. There also seems to be no certifiable accounts of people having such vivid otherworldly dreams of a spirit they'd seen."

My thought from in the dream occurred to me again, "What if he's not a spirit?"

She thinks about it for a minute, "That's most likely the case, at least partially. What is he then?"

"Now that I'm not sure about, I have a hunch though." She begins listening intently, "He was talking about having met quite a few vampires. I think he is one."

"That's interesting. It would change all current perceptions we have of Vampires." She always takes a scientific approach to things that she does not understand yet.

"His exact words were, 'Garlic does nothing, sunlight is only mildly annoying, and the teeth do not have to be fangs.' When I asked him if he had met any vampires, he said yes. He said that the need for human blood was true but if practiced a vampire can deny that need."

"Again, wow. Let me do some more research and figure some things out and I we will talk tonight. For now, there is work to do."

I sigh, "You're right, we can't let Karla do it all." I say laughingly, "Off to a day of boring work!"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Hey you all. Thanks for reading. Now before I bring up the next chapter I want to ask a favor. I want anyone who reads this to tell me what's wrong with it. If there is nothing wrong, tell me what I could do to make it even better. :)

I've heard from 241marina241 so she is exempt. Thank you for already doing this hun. I appreciate it.

I should have the next one up in the next week. I think I'm going to write it differently. Be prepared!!


	11. Surprise

RPOV

A link to his car is on my main page, you'll understand.

It is time, time to do what I have not done for so many years. It is time to mingle again. If she has come, then to be caught unawares would be terrible, very terrible indeed.

Charlie watches me as I put on jeans and a button down shirt. I hate wearing these clothes. I have watched fashions come and go, but none of them have appealed to me. I finish the outfit with comfortable leather boots. I could never bring myself to wear anything but these over the years.

"How do I look?" I ask Charlie. He cocks his head and looks back at me barking once indicating I look decent enough.

"Alright, thanks." I reply with a laugh. I look back at him and ask another question, "Want to come with me?" He jumps up to put his paws on my chest while wagging his tail. "I will presume that is a yes. You better behave yourself though." He nods his head in understanding and promise.

We leave our house and uncover our rarely used vehicle, an Audi R8. It is light silver with red and black pinstripes. Extremely fast transportation is one of my weaknesses. My long existence has taught me the value of skills over wealth or money. One of these skills that I have acquired over the years is the maintenance and upkeep of vehicles. You know, how to tweak things here and there. I back out of the garage onto my gravel drive and down to the highway. I live in a secluded area as to disturb anyone else and also to not be disturbed by anyone but the random lost hiker every now and then. Other than that, I am left alone and I enjoy it this way.

We move along the highway at a good, illegal speed, until we reach the town of Hamilton, New York. It's a college town, home to Colgate University. Caelwyn owns the wonderful bookstore that augments the college's own bookstore, supplies many of the textbooks to the students. I did quite a bit of research about her store and living. She just is such a curious creature.

We get there and I let Charlie out with me. I cautiously walk in with Charlie on my heels. A small bell rings as we enter the shop. A girl with beautiful auburn hair glances up and smiles. I have never met her before so I smile in return and seemingly begin searching for a book.

I can hear her in the back room with the friend she was with at the apartment. For some reason, I am unable to hear what they are saying exactly. They must be talking in hushed tones as not to alert the auburn haired girl. They laugh and come out into the front.

"Karla, what do you want to do today, coffee shop or cashier books?" I hear Caelwyn ask.

Karla must be the auburn haired girl because I hear her respond, "I think I'd like to work the coffee shop today."

"Alright Gwen and I will work in the bookstore then. Gwen how about you run the cash register and I will stock books."

"That sounds good to me; I can catch up on some of my reading then." The third one answered.

I move towards the back of the store so as to not alert Caelwyn that I am here. Charlie disappeared the moment we stepped through the door, that's why he hasn't been detected yet. I would bet money that he is waiting for the chance to ambush Caelwyn. I hear a thud and take a mental note that I was correct.

I run towards the thud to hear, "What the hell are you doing here Charlie?" I see her start to get up some while trying to scratch his ears too. He's wagging his tail just the happiest pup in the world.

I shake my head and ask, "Are you alright?"

She startles at my question and just stares at me. I begin to wonder if she's the same woman who has visited my home twice now. "I asked, are you okay?"

"Oh yea," she says as she shakes her head some, "I'm okay. Is this your dog?"

I laugh, "I can't say he belongs much to anyone, but yes, I'll claim him today." I smile at her.

"Dogs are not allowed in here you know. I would be facing a major fine if he was found in here." She turns to Charlie, "Make sure no one sees you in here except me and Gwen. Stay away from the coffee shop, Karla hates dogs." She makes a face at that last statement. Evidently Karla disliking dogs is a problem sometimes.

She stands up, "Can I help you find anything today?"

"I am looking for a new copy of _Dracula_. My old copy is completely worn out." I respond with a glint in my eye. If she was going to play dumb as to whom I am, I will play along. Charlie just follows us along. He really is behaving himself.

"Okay it's over here in S. The unique aspect of this bookstore is that every book we have is alphabetical by author. We do not have sections for books, they're all mingled together."

"That's interesting. I have not seen any bookstore or library put together this way in many, many years." I reply with a smirk.

Her eyes widen a bit but quickly go back to looking along the shelf. "Ah, here it is." She pulls it from the shelf and hands it to me. "And here you go. Are you looking for anything else?"

"Nope, if I need something else I can most likely find it with this simple system."

"Okay, make sure to keep the dog away from the food area." She turns to Charlie, "If you behave I'll make sure a treat comes your way when Mr. Sir here checks out." Caelwyn scratches his ears one more times, smiles, and walks away.

_What an interesting woman_ I think to myself, _what an interesting woman._

I wander around some more before I decide that it's time to go check out. The girl at the counter has glasses and seems to appraise me head to toe as I approach. She glances down at Charlie, but no surprise registers. It seems as if she's been tipped off. I quickly do the same; I jump to a conclusion. This must be Gwen. I walk up to the counter and sit down the book. Charlie follows closely on my heels.

"Hello, is this all for you today sir?" She asks politely trying to hide her curiosity. I must give her credit; it's only just barely visible.

"Yes, I believe it will be. I should be returning though, your place is quaint. I like it." I respond just as politely. I surprise myself by realizing this is the truth. My initial intention was to come and see, not to return, much less make promises of returning.

"Well, I am glad you enjoyed your visit to our store. It means a lot to us."

"Are you three here every day of the week?"

"Yes, we all have part ownership so we are here every day. Caelwyn has the largest percentage because she put the most into the shop. She still does actually." She added the last part a tad pensively.

"I will keep that in mind. Good day to you Gwen." I turn to leave but hear Caelwyn yell, "Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Charlie, I can't believe you almost left without your treat!" She comes down to his level before he can pounce on her again. She hands him a bun with a caution. "I want you to take this outside before you eat it because if you don't you will get the filling all over my floor. I don't want to have to clean this filling off the floor."

He prances away with this bun in his mouth like it is the prize of all prizes. I decide to follow him but not before I ask, "What is the filling?"

"Homemade barbeque pork is the filling. It is hell on wheels to get out of anything, especially carpet. I am glad he listens so well." She turns to me, "You have a good afternoon."

"You do the same, good day."

I walk out to find Charlie waiting in the car for me. He looks like he has had the best meal of his life and is ready for a nap.

"Was that delicious Charlie?" I ask him. He nods in response and licks his jaws in remembrance. _I wish I could still taste that kind of stuff._

CPOV

I shake my head as I walk towards the front. Gwen has always done things her way. She researches more than anything else. She always has something new to think about. That girl is a walking encyclopedia; she knows everything.

"Karla, what do you want to do today, coffee shop or cashier books?" I ask her because I know Gwen will be good with whatever Karla doesn't want and I always shelve books and help customers on the floor if I'm not working in the back.

She smiles at me and responds with, "I think I'd like to work the coffee shop today."

"Alright, Gwen and I will work in the bookstore then. Gwen how about you run the cash register and I will stock books."

"That sounds good to me, I can catch up on some of my reading then." Gwen replies with a grin. _God, I have to love her. She goes with the flow so well._

I start by finding a box of books that need to be shelved after students decided this was a library. This is what we get for being basically a university's bookstore. _Oh well, it's good money, and fun too_. I think with a smile.

I start at A just like I always do and move my way through. Partway through the C section Charlie comes bounding out of nowhere and knocks me over again. _This dog is so rambunctious!!_

"What the hell are you doing here Charlie?" I get up while scratching his ears to keep him from knocking me over again. He is wagging his tail so hard it might come off.

While I'm doing this I hear, "Are you alright?" from that beautiful voice of Raven. I look up and immediately become entranced. _Is he really here? What is he doing here anyways?_

"I asked, are you okay?" He repeats himself.

"Oh yea," I intelligently respond, "I'm okay. Is this your dog?" like I didn't know who he was or who this dog is. I could mentally smack myself right now, and I am. _Damn his gorgeousness._

He laughs at me, "I can't say he belongs much to anyone, but yes, I'll claim him today."

Then he smiles. I get lost again in his smile but -I think- more quickly regained my god given sense. _What does this man do to me? my goodness._

"Dogs are not allowed in here you know. I would be facing a major fine if he was found in here." I turn to Charlie knowing he understands me perfectly. "Make sure no one sees you in here except me and Gwen. Stay away from the coffee shop, Karla hates dogs." I make a face at him so he understands it's just her. I love him; he's so cute.

I face back to Raven, "Can I help you find anything today?"

"I am looking for a new copy of Dracula. My old copy is completely worn out." I notice he has this mischievous glint in his eye like he knows something I don't' want him to know. It's almost like he is challenging me.

"Okay, it's over here in S. The unique aspect of this bookstore is that every book we have is alphabetical by author. We do not have sections for books, they're all mingled together." I efficiently respond.

"That's interesting. I have not seen any bookstore or library put together this way in many, many years." He says this with a smirk, again like he knows something I don't.

As we reach section S I smile and pull the book from teh shelf saying, "Ah, here it is." I hand him the book and ask, "And here you go. Are you looking for anything else?"

"Nope, if I need something else I can most likely find it with this simple system."

I'm not sure if I should take his statement as insult or not so I respond with, "Okay, make sure to keep the dog away from the food area." I turn to Charlie one more time and scratch his ears again. "If you behave I'll make sure a treat comes your way when Mr. Sir here checks out."

I walk, then proceed to run away from him and the dog. I forget what I was doing and go straight to Gwen. I needed to tell her what just happened.

"GWEN! You will never guess who is here." I whisper quickly into her ear.

"Who is here?"

"HIM, He is here. I don't know how. I don't know why. He has Charlie with him too." I smile at that. I really do like that dog. "I'll tell you more tonight, just know he has a dog in the store and that he is buying a book. He will be up any minute. I need to go get Charlie a promised treat. Be right back."

I move to go find Karla and the pastries. I know just what to get Charlie.

"Hey Karla, How's it going over here?"

"Pretty good Cael, how's the book section?"

"It's going okay, if those kids would stop leaving the books off the shelves I'd be even better. I'm hungry though so I was just going to grab one of these pastries. I love them."

"Alright, just make sure if you eat it in front of Gwen you bring one to her too, otherwise she'll be livid."

I laugh, "Alright, advice duly noted. Thanks Karla!"

She responds with a "No problem." as she smiles.

As I walk back over to the register I can see Raven conversing with Gwen at the register. As I get closer I can hear what they're saying.

Gwen is talking when I come into earshot, "--has the largest percentage because she put the most into the shop. She still does actually."

"I will keep that in mind. Good day to you Gwen." He turns to leave and as he does, I yell out.

"Wait!"

He turns around, "Yes?"

"Charlie, I can't believe you almost left without your treat!" I bend down so I can look him in the eyes, "I want you to take this outside before you eat it because if you don't you will get the filling all over my floor. I don't want to have to clean this filling off the floor." I hand him the bun and he cautiously takes it outside. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was prancing, cautiously prancing, with the bun in his mouth.

"What is the filling?" He asks.

"Homemade barbeque pork is the filling. It is hell on wheels to get out of anything, especially carpet. I am glad he listens so well." I turn from watching Charlie with his prize, "You have a good afternoon."

He responds with, "You do the same, good day."

He walks out of my store, gets into his car, and drives away.

If my heart to beat any faster I would be a hummingbird. Gwen is staring just as hard as I am, her façade finally breaking.

"Wow, he is gorgeous. Where did he come from?" She asks breathlessly.

"I don't know where he comes from. I now believe those dreams are real. If I die in the dream I die in real life kind of real." I make this revelation and immediately wish to shrink in fear. _This is ridiculous. How can he be real? How can he find his way to my bookstore of all bookstores? How is it the dog can find me anywhere and understand me? _I have managed to confuse myself at this point and decide to push it out of my head for tonight. Gwen and I will decide what to do about him and everything else tonight. Until then, there is work to be done.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

This is a long chapter. Hopefully you guys enjoy it. I still have noone reading this, but oh well. In time, they shall come. :)

I hope adding Raven becomes more known and understood. If you have questions I will answer them. Otherwise, happy reading!


	12. Out of Body Out of Mind

CPOV

By the time we return home, I was exhausted, weary all the way to the bone. All I wanted to do is sleep, sleep, and sleep some more! Unfortunately I have a few small roadblocks, a vampire (I think), work and the most pressing problem, literally. Gwen is nearly sitting on top of me in her enthusiasm. She can be as calm and analytical as ever but she also has this spring that when let loose is a dangerous weapon.

I groan, "Alright Gwen, what is it?"

She immediately sobers to relay her information. "I believe you are correct. Raven is a vampire."

When she uses the word believe it really means 'I know'. I manage to forget my exhaustion just for a moment to topple her over, "Really? Why? How? Where? When?"

She just laughs at me. I don't become upset though because I know she isn't laughing at me to be mean. We understand each other well enough we could be identical twins of the mind. "When, today. Where, the shop. How, he was infected by another vampire's venom. He most likely also consumed at least a mouthful of that vampire's blood as well. Why, I have no idea. He could have been sick and a loved one saved him; it could have been an accident. He could have been a lunch turned wrong. I really don't know; there are a million possibilities. And yes, really I believe so." She smiles and adds, "And I think Charlie is a were-dog who is stuck in his dog form."

I collapse on the couch. I can't process all this information at once. I begin to stare at the back of my eyelids. Gwen let's me be, understanding I need to process the information and that I'll come back around to talk with her about it. They're red to begin with but then pictures start to form along them, moving pictures.

_Of all the things that were, are, and will be, I saw snatches. Pieces of my memory mixed with pieces of what is still to come._

_I watched my younger sister, about age 6(I would be about 10), on our backyard swing set. My dad built that swing set. He built his sweat into it for us. Two swings, one trapeze bar, one slide, and one pair of plastic rings comprised this swing set. I was so proud of myself when I mastered hanging from the trapeze bar by my knees, pulling myself up, and then doing a flip. I thought I was the natural trapeze artist. I eventually moved onto the rings finding the ability to flip myself upside down to create a perfect bird's nest. This is when you are hanging upside down; you hook your feet either into the rings with your hands or securely around the rope and inversely arch your back to form a cradle, or bird's nest. _

_The yard slips away and I see the basement of a house I have not been inside for almost 5 years now. I see a 15 year old version of myself experiencing the first kiss of all first kisses. I thought it was the most amazing thing at the time, but between braces and inexperience…oh it doesn't matter anymore. He moved on as I did._

_My vision switches to another boy, one I would rather forget. He was all innocent blue eyes and caring hands until I realized he was not what I needed. He then turned foul, has not left me alone to this day. He pops into my life every once and awhile. I continually push him away. He was no good, is no good, and will never be good for anyone. _

_That anger leads to think of what calms me. Cooking, especially baking, has always been the best way for me to calm down. You beat eggs and knead bread. It is the perfect stress reliever._

_My vision moves to a kitchen and there are two images overlaying each other. I see myself full of flour and about 12 years old. I remove a dozen cookies from the oven and place a dozen more dough lumps in the oven to become cookies. _

_Images of what will be came next. Gwen dressed in a white lace gown. A cradle rocking in my bedroom. A fat black and white cat lounging on our sofa. A lime green yaris parked in the driveway. My things being at Lot's apartment permanently. All these things I could imagine happening. All these things are possibilities._

_My vision slips to the other image of Gwen, now, sitting in the kitchen looking at me like she's worried about something. I look around and I see myself sitting on the couch, apparently sleeping. Gwen gets a chill and begins to look around. I've walked over to her and around her. She obviously cannot see me. I do not understand what I am doing outside of my body. I've heard Gwen talk about out of body experiences but I did not believe in them. I laugh at myself. If I can believe vampires exist then I can believe all the insane things Gwen brings my way, couldn't I?_

_The answer was yes, yes I could even if just for a moment. _

_Everything began to spin. Spin so fast so as to become a blur about me. Just like a picture where the shutter had been left open for longer than a millisecond. The colors changed from the crème, silver, brown and red of my living room and kitchen to the deep green and dark brown of a forest._

_Through the streaks of green and brown I see red, dark red, almost black, much like dried blood. The whirling was slowing down. I did not know what to do, I was completely and utterly lost._

_Being pretty sure that no account of this sort of incident has ever been recorded, I could only panic. The type of panic one gets when 100 of one's rationality and logic fly totally and completely out the window. I alternated between screaming and hyperventilating for a span of about 5 minutes. Or at least until I was interrupted by my clumsiness, so I thought._

_The fall knocked the wind out of me and after the hyperventilating I quasi black out. As I come out of the black abyss I shake my head to clear the rest of the blackness away. It is still a tad difficult to breath. _

_The reason: A dog. _

_Instant recognition tells me Charlie is sitting on my chest. I had never really paid much attention to him before, but he's HUGE! He is an Irish Wolfhound, a long haired and furry dog. He had long thick fur that is a dark stormy gray with a pure white patch over his heart. His other distinguishing feature is the coal black tip to his tail._

_My logic kicks back in and remembers that Gwen could not see me, but Charlie can. I wonder if Raven can too. I make as if to get up and Charlie continues to sit, stoically. _

_"Would you be so kind as to get off me?" I ask while glaring at him._

_He yips once and bounds away towards the house. I put more information together. The house is made out of blood red brick. This is the newest blur I saw. How did I end up here of all places? I can only assume this is what the outside of Raven's house looks like. It is quite a change not to be found in his bed, but to walk to the front door as a normal person would. _

_Charlie went off in a direction I barely caught so I followed him in that general direction. It helps that he barked once loud enough for me to hear. I find the front door. It is beautiful. Made of Cherry Oak and frosted glass, it looks sturdy and durable, yet pretty and fitting of this brick house. I also cannot imagine this house ever being cold, unless intended. I rap my knuckles against the door and surprise, surprise Raven answers it._

_"Hi. What are you doing here?"_

_"I whirled here if you must know. I have no idea what's going on. I am fairly sure I'm lost. And I know I am without a corporeal form with me. So, in short, I have no idea what I'm doing here." I smile up at him. He looks completely flabbergasted. Seems as if I've taken him by surprise this time, it's about time. Chalk one up for me._

_He regains his composure, smoothes out his shirt, steps aside and says, "Why don't you come inside."_

_"I think I shall. So do you have any idea how I got here?"_

_"Sure I do. You _jump_."_

_"I what?" I ask calmly, or at least as calm as I could when answering such a preposterous response._

_"You _jump_. You move from one dimension to another while leaving your body behind. You not only take a form with you, but clothes and ideas. The interesting piece of that is you bring the ability to speak and manipulate space around you, just as if your corporeal, as you called it, form was here."_

_I was perplexed but there would be time later to figure it all out in my brain. Another reason Gwen and I were like sisters. We bounce ideas off each other after we've had time to think about them. She was in for so much information when I got home, assuming I can get home. I'll worry about later. He is in a question answering mood I should take advantage of that. "Well question one answered, have time for more?"_

_"Sure, I have all the time in the world." About this time Charlie comes and pushes the back of my knees with his head towards the couch. Sitting down for this conversation seems like a good idea so I do so. Raven follows suit and sits in a chair not too far away. Charlie, on the other hand, jumps up next to me and curls into my side._

_"Alright then, are you a vampire?" I figured I would get the potentially dangerous and difficult questions out of the way first._

_"What would lead you to believe that?" He asks cautiously, but shows no sign of distress._

_"You said you have met quite a few vampires yourself. You also said that only very old, practiced vampires can control themselves around human blood. This leads me to believe that you are a vampire yourself and rather old at that, considering I am still alive, and you visited my bookshop. You also can see me when no one else can. You are also always in color when in another dimension, just as you were the first night I saw you."_

_"I believe you are too observant for your own good. I also told myself after I first met you that I would never lie to you. Frustrate you maybe, but never lie. So, yes I am a vampire."_

_He says this cautiously as well, just like he is waiting for me to bolt for the door and run. I remind myself I am just taking in information, if need be I will freak out later. "Question number two answered. Question three, what is Charlie? He is not just a regular dog."_

_He stares at me for a moment, making me nervous might I add, before he answers. "He is a man that is stuck in this Wolfhound form that never ages. He ran away from his human form for one reason or another and is now stuck for all eternity. I believe the best way to put a name to his condition would be were-dog. You might best identify him as a werewolf, but he does not bite to change others into werewolves and he does not only change on a full moon, etcetera, etcetera."_

_Gwen was right! She will be ecstatic to hear that. She loves being right. "Okay now question three is also answered. It seems only fair you should have a chance to ask me questions."_

_"Okay," He thinks about it for a moment, "Do you know who you are yet?"_

_"No, figuring out who you are usually takes a lifetime. And if you are referring to the prophesy you won't tell me about, no I don't have any clue yet." I answered him truthfully._

_"Alright, you answered truthfully, that is interesting." He thinks again for a moment and asks, "Since you know what I am, why are you not running or asking all the usual questions about abilities and whatnot?"_

_I give the answer as much thought as I'm sure he gave the question. "Since the first time I came here on accident you have not hurt me. You have thought about it and if I had not woken up at an opportune moment on the very first visit… well let's just say that life would not the same. You managed to come to my shop without harming anyone. And if you believe I need to know about any abilities then you will tell me about them. Tonight is not the night to worry about what you can and cannot do."_

_He smiles, "That is an extraordinarily wise answer."_

_I smile in return, "Well, I have my moments. How did you and Charlie meet?"_

_"I believe that is a story for another time as well. It has been many, many years since our bond was made. I have one last question to ask before I know you have to go. What do you know you can do when it comes to this _jumping_ and whatnot?"_

_"I know no human can see me. I know you and Charlie can see me. I know it happens accidently when I sleep. I know I can see ghosts and that is about it. I have no idea what I am getting into on the big picture."_

_"That is never good. I will help in any way I can but for right now, you need to return to your body. Think about how it feels to open your eyes to sunlight, to hear the sounds of your apartment. Think about waking up from sleep."_

_"If you think so, farewell Charlie; Goodbye for now Raven." I think about how it feels to be in my body, hearing my heart beat, blinking my eyes. I close my eyes and block out the vision of Raven and Charlie to see the red back of my eyelids that I started with. _

This brings me back to reality and hopefully my body. I flutter open my eyes. The light feels harsh against my pupils. Gwen is sitting in the kitchen, just where I left her except she has fallen asleep on her arms. I quickly rouse her enough to get her to bed and prepare for bed myself. Allowing my mind to unwind from that experience, I find that I am exhausted even further and just go to sleep. I stop for nothing and sleep the deepest sleep I have had for the past three weeks.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEe

In heart of updating more regularly I decided to put Raven's POV in as the next chapter. This is another long chapter. I hope it suffices. :) I3anyone reading this far into the story.

Hopefully you all understand how much I appreciate the reviews (That I'm not getting) telling me what I'm doing wrong. -thinks- Maybe I should assume I am doing nothing wrong and just continue writing. HA! As if I could get this writing gig perfect the first time. C'mon Guys and Girls, I'm not perfect and you should never think so. Shame on you for not killing my self esteem. :(


	13. What a Woman

RPOV

After I left her shop, I raced my car out to the middle of nowhere, where no one would find it except by accident. I proceeded to get out of my car and continue racing on foot. The nice thing about being supernatural is that I have many talents, some come from being around so long, learned talents, others come naturally, almost as consolation for being what I am. One consolation is being able to run about 400 miles per hour. Being able to move at half the speed of sound has its advantages. Charlie kept pace with me knowing all of my tendencies so well. About halfway through Canada I stop.

I stare at the sky and roar loud and aggressively enough to make even a lion cower in fear. All the wildlife went quiet. "Why the hell does she have to be the one? What did I ever do to deserve this?" Never had I been tested so badly. Never had I dealt with this much emotion all at once. Never again shall I be in this situation.

In my anger, I slammed both fists into a poor innocent thousand year old oak tree splitting it in half. In my sadness, I sat upon the stump and cried tears of blood for my body has no other fluids. In my self pity, I allowed the crying to continue. In my friendship to Charlie, I did not harm him and let him comfort me with a nuzzle on my hand. In my confusion, I screamed at the sky. In my hatred for what I am, I tore at myself.

This barrage of emotions did not let up for quite a long period of time. When they did I arose from my condescend position on the tree stump. I guessed I had been sitting there for about two or three hours. In those hours I found no solutions, no solutions whatsoever. I walk back to my car trying to clear my thoughts further, only running when I needed to get through densely populated areas.

Charlie eventually had left me to sort things out. I love that dog. He was an amazing man. He was somewhat of a Vampire Hunter. He was good at it too. _That is, until his best friend was turned into one, _I thought ruefully to myself. He gave up the hunt to help his friend in need. He is the epitome of loyal. He could never stay with his best friend as a human so he stayed in his dog form, only barely safe for 100 years or so. He stayed through all the tough times though and in the process forgot how to become human again. He has accepted that fact. He knows how change can cause drastic effect and that time is all one needs to accept and move on.

I finally make it back to my car. I plopped into the driver's seat only to sit and stare at the forest. The forest is dark and scary unless you know the secrets and opportunities it holds. All it takes for that forest to become friendly is five minutes of contemplation, five minutes of trying to understand. Maybe that is all I need to do with this. Think it through, allow what will happen to happen and not get terribly worked up over it again.

I take this peace of mind with me to my home. I am supremely content now that I have made a decision. Upon arriving at home, I find a snoozing Charlie. Unlike me, he still needs sleep. He is still mortal, all except for the fact that he does not age. I pride myself on being able to move silently but Charlie still pricks up his ears right after I pass him. He glares at me.

"What? I didn't do anything." I exclaim in his direction. Suddenly he's not glaring at me anymore, but looking hard towards our front door. His tongue lolls out of his mouth as he grins widely. He runs off to the forest, I shake my head. Sometimes I wonder about that dog.

I sit down with F. Scott Fitzgerald's The Great Gatsby because it is what fits my mood currently. I read for the next 15 or 20 minutes and Charlie barks quickly followed by a timid knock on the front door. _What has this dog gotten me into now?_

I am only slightly shocked when I see Caelwyn standing on my front stoop. "Hi. What are you doing here?" I ask.

She just looks at me like I am an idiot. I can't say I blame her. "I whirled here if you must know. I have no idea what's going on. I am fairly sure I'm lost. And I know I am without corporeal form with me. So, in short, I have no idea what I'm doing here." She smiles at me after finishing this small rant.

I am now the one with no idea. There are many things going through my head right now. She was not asleep when this started. She has seen her own body while doing this. She is taking this so calmly, there must be something wrong with her. It must have showed on my face because she is staring again. I reel in whatever composure I can and respond, full host mode, "Why don't you come inside."

"I think I shall. So do you have any idea how I got here?" She asks so very bluntly. I have to admire that.

I decide right then and there that I would answer any question she would ask of me that night, at least as much as I was allowed to, but I would not lie to her. "Sure I do. You _jump_."

She just looks at me and exclaims, "I what?"

"You _jump_. You move from one dimension to another while leaving your body behind. You not only take a form with you, but clothes and ideas. The interesting piece of that is you bring the ability to speak and manipulate space around you, just as if your corporeal, as you called it, form was here."

She just sits for a moment, makes up her mind about something and opens her mouth to speak, "Well question one answered, have time for more?"

"Sure I have all the time in the world." Charlie decides it is time to make his presence known again. He pushes his head into the back of her knees towards the couch. He knows better than to push me. She takes his cue and sits down so I park myself in an armchair close by. Charlie has no qualms for personal space so he leaps up next to her and curls into her side. It always amazes me how small of a ball that big dog can make himself be.

"Alright the, are you a vampire?" She just spits out one of the most dangerous questions she could ever ask of me.

"What would lead you to believe that?" I ask this hoping beyond all hope she'll let it go. I'm sadly disappointed.

"You said you have met quite a few vampires yourself. You also said that only very old, practiced vampires can control themselves around human blood. This leads me to believe that you are a vampire yourself and rather old at that, considering I am still alive, and you visited my bookshop. You also can see me when no one else can. You are also always in color when in another dimension, just as you were the first night I saw you."

Wow. That is all my brain would process after all that. No other human could put all those factors together and still be sitting here this calmly. If she wants to risk her life, that's her business I guess. I shake my head and answer with, "I believe you are too observant for your own good. I also told myself after I first met you that I would never lie to you. Frustrate you maybe, but never lie. So, yes I am a vampire."

I am still trying to figure out why she isn't running away when she completely throws me off track with another question. "Question number two answered. Question three, what is Charlie? He is not just a regular dog."

All I can do is stare at her. First she figures out I am a vampire off a book title and something that could be easily misconstrued as fantasy. Then she figures out that Charlie is not only different than normal, but also that he is not 100 human. I am never underestimating this woman. "He is a man that is stuck in this Wolfhound form that never ages. He ran away from his human form for one reason or another and is now stuck for all eternity. I believe the best way to put a name to his condition would be were-dog. You might best identify him as a werewolf, but he does not bite to change others into werewolves and he does not only change on a full moon, etcetera, etcetera." I did not lie to her about Charlie's history, but it is a story for another time, another day. She is not running away from me yet, and I would not want to give her more reason to hate me yet.

"Okay," She says enthusiastically, "now question three is also answered. It seems only fair you should have a chance to ask me questions."

I think about it for a minute. I did not believe I would be given chance to ask her anything this conversation. "Okay, do you know who you are yet?" Hey, if she could figure out the other two, she could surely figure this out as well.

"No, figuring out who you are usually takes a lifetime. And if you are referring to the prophesy you won't tell me about, no I don't have any clue yet."

"Alright, you answered truthfully, that is interesting." I only have one other question to ask her. "Since you know what I am, why are you not running or asking all the usual questions about abilities and whatnot?"

It is a few moments before she answers. "Since the first time I came here on accident you have not hurt me. You have thought about it and if I had not woken up at an opportune moment on the very first visit… well let's just say that life would not the same. You managed to come to my shop without harming anyone. And if you believe I need to know about any abilities then you will tell me about them. Tonight is not the night to worry about what you can and cannot do."

I smile. I have a feeling she will always surprise me. "That is an extraordinarily wise answer."

She smiles back almost melting my long dead heart. "Well, I have my moments. How did you and Charlie meet?"

"I believe that is a story for another time as well. It has been many, many years since our bond was made. I have no last question to ask you before you have to go. What do you know you can do when it comes to this _jumping_ and whatnot?" I asked curious as to what she has figured out so far.

"I know no human can see me. I know you and Charlie can see me. I know it happens accidently when I sleep. I know I can see ghosts and that is about it. I have no idea what I am getting into on the big picture."

She seems sad and excited to know that there could be intrigue involved. "That is never good. I will help in any way I can but for right now, you need to return to your body. Think about how it feels to open your eyes to sunlight, to hear the sounds of your apartment. Think of waking up from sleep." I am anxious to see if she can make it back. I really hope she can because I have no idea how to get her back if she can't.

She has more to say before she leaves though, "If you think so, farewell Charlie; Goodbye for now Raven." She closes her eyes and after a few moments she begins to fade. Thank goodness, she will be able to get back. That is a huge relief.

I still have no idea what to do with that woman.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

No announcements. Happy readings.


	14. Hunky Manflesh

CPOV

_That was best night of sleep I've had in awhile_. It is 5 a.m. I am showered and making breakfast for the other slowpokes I live with. "Gwen! Karla! Get downstairs before your eggs and pancakes get cold!" I scream up the stairs.

"Alright, alright, we're coming!" I hear Karla yell back at me. She comes flying down the stairs finally smelling that I had made her chocolate chip pancakes. Gwen follows a little slower, but only until she gets her shirt on (Gwen has never had modesty of any sort), then she also flies the rest of the way to her blueberry pancakes. I've always been short order cook (if it's easy to be). I enjoy making people happy.

"BLUEBERRY PANCAKES! I love you!!" Gwen exclaims right before she gives me the biggest hug possible. Let me remind you, she is not a small girl.

"Gwen, I can't breathe." I gasp out.

She lets me go. "Oh, sorry."

I laugh, "It's okay. Just go eat your food before it loses all its heat." I finish making the scrambled eggs and dish those out to everyone. I eat my banana pancakes and eggs, figuring the dishes can wait. I hear the door open and Lot announces himself.

"Hey everyone! Mmmm, who made breakfast?"

I bounce over to him, "I did. Want anything?"

"No, I'm good. I had breakfast at my house, but thank you." With that, he kissed me on the tip of my nose. He knows exactly how much that aggravates me too. I playfully smacked him in the chest to prove the point, once again, that I don't like having my nose kissed.

"How many times have I asked you not to kiss my nose?" I ask him.

"About a million and two, do you think it will stop me?"

"Not in a trillion years would it stop you."

"That sounds about right."

Gwen clears her throat. "Okay, you love birds. It's time for work."

I groan, "Why does it have to be time for work?" She opens her mouth to answer me. I instantly cut her off. "I know why, I know exactly why. Thank you Gwen, I will be ready to go in another two seconds. You two slowpokes can leave right now if you wish and I bet I would still beat you to the shop."

"Haha, yeah right. You will get caught up playing kissy face with Mr. Wonderful over there." Karla sneers from across the room.

"Laugh all you want Karla, you're just jealous."

"Sure, sure, I will find a man one of these days. I am just waiting for the perfect piece of hunky Italian man flesh to come along." Sarcasm was dripping from her every word.

"A word to the wise, Karla, be careful what you wish for." I raised my eyebrows just a tad to emphasize my point. I had the perfect idea to set her up with a friend of mine. He's Italian, sarcastic, witty, and single. They match perfectly. _Another day, another time, now is the time for work._

Because of all the bickering, we all show up to work at about the same time. No one could claim that they arrived first. To appease everyone, I gave Karla first pick of duties, and again she chose to work at the café. I am grateful that she loves working over there. I seriously needed to talk with Gwen. As long as we did not get too busy, this would be the perfect chance.

"Hey Gwen, mind if I hang out over here, or do you have something you need to get done?" I asked knowing that there is nothing she needs to do that cannot wait.

"I don't mind at all. I was actually hoping you'd stay close so that we could continue the conversation we started last night."

"Good, I was hoping the same thing too." I looked at her, not sure how to start this off. I started off the simplest I knew how. "It happened again. I fell asleep on the couch and, for lack of a better description, had an out of body experience. I saw myself lying on the couch and you staring at the counter with your coffee."

"Really? How did you do that?"

"Well, I am not sure. Raven called it _jumping_. He did not say who could or could not jump, just that I jumped in a peculiar manner because I brought not only the idea of my corporeal form with me but also speech and the ability to manipulate space around me, I think. I don't know. He said so many things but he did answer some of my questions too before it was time to return back to my body."

"What did you ask and how did he answer?" She asks in wonder.

"I asked him if he was a vampire. I felt ridiculous asking, I mean who knew that legendary humanistic beings existed." I let that sink in for a few seconds, watching the realization hit Gwen. I felt like I was watching a flower open its petals all at once. Beautiful.

"He is?? WOW! I was right." She just allows the thought to move through her mind. It's how she is.

Deciding it was time to continue, "I also asked what Charlie is. He also is not normal by logical human standards. Raven said he was a were-dog because werewolf has too many negative connotations."

"Again, wow," was all that Gwen could cough out. She had to process all this information just as I was trying to last night.

"So, last new slash updated piece of information is that he still won't tell me exactly who I am in relation to some prophecy."

She sighs at me, "Okay so we know this prophecy had to be made in the human world as well. Us humans have a tendency of being short sighted as we are have most likely forgotten it. Next time you see him you should ask him who, in a human's recognizable name, gave the prophecy."

"Alright, I can handle that. What about everything else?"

She pauses to think saved by a customer needing to purchase a book. He pays for his book and she turns back to me. "Well, I would say just roll with it. He hasn't tried to hurt you yet and Charlie seems to adore you. Just be careful. What have you decided about the night we first saw Raven?"

"I haven't. I believe it ties into everything Raven has hinted at, everything he refuses to tell me." I say with a frown.

"Oh well, we'll figure it out."

"Yes, yes we will." I respond with newfound determination.

I meandered off to deal with bills and paperwork because I had put it off by shelving books yesterday. That was something I did, procrastinate. I couldn't concentrate on anything and as usual it was due to exhaustion, or at least that's what I told myself. I finally gave up and looked up at the clock. It was about one o'clock. _YAY,_I thought, _LUNCH!_

I round the corner into the main book store, "What do you girls want for lunch?"

From the counter I hear, "PIZZA!" Simultaneously from the Café, "CHINESE!"

"Alright," I mutter to myself. To everyone else, "How about we compromise and I go get Mexican?"

"Okay, jinx you owe me a soda!" They yell in unison. "Jinx squared, you owe me another soda!" Karla yells without Gwen.

"Aww, shucks! I lost." She says with a pout.

I just laugh at them as I collect the keys to the car. "See you guys soon!"

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-imagine a line drawn here-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

The next week goes by much in the same manner. I had dreams, vivid dreams, but no jumping. These dreams were too surreal. In one, Raven grew fangs all the way to the bottom of his chin. I ended up scaring Lot that night by startling awake.

"_What's wrong?" He asked me. _

"_Oh, nothing. I just had a bad dream, love." I kissed him on the lips and he immediately returned to slumber._

I was brought out of my reverie by a minor emergency. A little girl had spilled Hot Chocolate everywhere and was bawling her eyes out. Gwen couldn't stand messes so she already had a mop and bucket. Karla was already preparing another drink. Dealing with the child became allocated to me.

I knelt down to her level and looked her in the eye. "Hi, what's your name?"

She calms down enough to answer me and through the sniffles I hear, "Lily Smith."

"What happened?" I asked her understanding that she had a perspective that needed to be shared.

"I dropped my Hot Chocolate." She states done completely with the bawling.

"Did you spill any on yourself?" I asked to be sure she hadn't burned herself with the hot liquid.

"No, I don't –" She was interrupted by a loud scream quickly followed by Gwen yelling, "NO BAD DOG! BAD DOG!"

I slowly turn around already guessing who I was going to see.

Yep, I was right. "Charlie! What are you doing drinking this little girl's Hot Chocolate?"

He looked at me sheepishly only to turn to the little girl and nuzzle her side. The sight of a large Irish Wolfhound nuzzling a small child is amazing. It is almost like watching a horse nuzzle a cat.

She turned into the happiest little girl in the world. Karla came over the Hot Chocolate and I took it so Lily could continue to pet Charlie. He was enjoying it.

"Ah, guess I should know by now how to find him when he bounds off. His weaknesses are food and pretty women." says this all too familiar velvet voice.

"You seem to pop up at the oddest times, don't you?" I asked mostly rhetorically.

"Well, I try." He shrugs.

I glare at him. "That was a rhetorical question." I pause, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure my favorite Jumper is still alive. I haven't heard from you in quite some time."

"Oh, I'm alive and well." I said standing up and turning in a circle to show I was whole and not broken. Charlie decided it was time to follow me so he licked Lily on the face and walked away with me. I bent down to wipe off her face and hand her the hot chocolate with a warning to be more careful.

I walked back over to the book section assuming he was also here to find books. Some people always are. "What else brings you here today?"

A small smile plays around his lips, "I've found myself with more time than I have things to do. Therefore, I am looking for something to read. Have any suggestions?"

I had to think about this dilemma presented to me. What would keep this vampire busy for awhile _and_ interest him. "Do you enjoy reading Charles Dickens style of writing?"

"He is not bad, a tad long winded, but not bad."

"Okay then, I know just the thing." I proceed to find Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. Thirteen books of long winded adventure and plot, if that doesn't take up his time I don't know what would.

"I hope you enjoy these. How many of them would you like, if any at all?" I hastily add not sure of his feelings toward the selection.

"I think I will buy the first two today. It gives me an excuse to come and check on you again." He smiled that smile of his, you know, the one that melts my kneecaps and makes my heart flutter wildly.

"Okay follow me." He seems to be following me a lot today. I rang up the books, glad no one was waiting in line. "That will be 15.63."

He hands me a fifty dollar bill and says, "Keep the change."

I just stared at him like he had grown another head. He just smirked at me for the second time today.

"I cannot take this from you." I stated bluntly.

"Sure you can, watch." He commanded, proceeding to place the money on the counter, pick up his purchase and walk away.

"Wait! What can I do for you in return?" I ask muttering, "Since you obviously have decided to be supremely stubborn."

"I heard that first off, second, how about a movie Thursday night?"

First thought that ran through my head _VAMPIRES GO TO MOVIES?!_ "Sure, I have to make sure Lothar is okay with it, and if he is how will I contact you?"

"No need, I will pick you up at 5 p.m. on Thursday. Wear something nice." He smiled like he could predict the future. It was rather annoying, like I have no choice in the matter. Annoying men,annoying _vampire_ men!

"I suppose I shall see you Thursday then." I responded trying to gain footing. It did not work in the slightest.

He smile THAT smile again and walked away waving goodbye. Charlie saunters over putting his paws on my shoulder in what I can imagine is a hug. I hugged him back whispering, "Thank you."

After they had left I turned to Gwen, "UGH, the nerve of that…" I stumbled on what to call him, "that thing!"

I stormed back to the office, organized it during the next two hours then collapsed in the chair. I looked around the room. _Anger reflex, _I thought to myself, _Could be worse though._

Now all I have to is wait for Thursday.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Amazing fact: Most of this chapter was written on calculator paper at work.

Sorry it's been taking so long between chapters. I love you all, really I do. :)

OH ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL RECEIVE A SNEAK PEEK INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER! 


	15. Juliet and her Romeo

CPOV

Wednesday night Gwen groans at me deciding it is time to stop my pacing. She drags me out to the mall to find something to wear for tomorrow. God, I hate shopping!

"He said something _nice_, Gwen, not something slutty or extravagant." I whined at her.

"This black and red one is too I'm-going-to-a-ball-gown and this black and purple one is too I-wanna-get-in-your-pants." She mused at me. "How about this, the white one with circles? **(On my profile page)**

"Oh sure, it will be dirty before the night is through but," I shrug, "who cares?"

"Well, I want you to have a splendid night and if that means forcing you to wear something pretty then yes, I do care." She snapped at me haughtily.

"Oh, alright, don't get fussy with me. Just get whatever you want for me, remember I am living on a student's budget though."

Practically bouncing away from me she says, "Okay, I will."

I ended up with the strapless white patterned dress and enough energy sapped to be able to sleep. Thank goodness for small miracles. I only had to wait until tomorrow.

And tomorrow afternoon came by too fast. I wasn't expecting it to be almost 3 p.m. when I looked up at the clock. _Shit, _I thought, _I have to be home soon._

"Hey guys, I gotta get going. I'll see you tonight after the movie, don't wait up if you don't wanna." I yelled into the shop knowing they'd hear me. The drive home was uneventful but I started to become anxious more and more as I got closer to home. It was about 3:30 p.m. Okay all I needed to do was shower, put on make-up, do my hair, and then wait. I can do that right?

Boy is it harder than it sounds. Great on paper, but not so great in reality. I showered in my usual 10 minutes and dressed. The only problem with this dress is that I usually can't find a bra that goes well with anything strapless. You know, being a 34D almost DD hasn't helped me in life, not at all. The good news is that for a formal even last year, I found the perfect bra to go under such strapless dresses. It truly has been a lifesaver.

I wander through these musings as I finish everything up, put on the last touches. My make-up is light with barely there powder, mascara, a gray/black eyeliner and a shimmer/brown eye shadow. I have my hair pulled up into a loose bun with the tendrils curled slightly. I was putting off attaching shoes to my feet. I hate shoes in general; I actually try to go without them when I can, but Gwen yells at me so I'm used to keeping at least socks on at all times.

I hear the doorbell, finally. So, I yell come in and strap up my light brown wedge heel sandals.

"Good evening miss. You look lovely this evening." He greeted me when I re-entered the front room.

"Good evening to you too, sir. You look handsome this evening." I replied mocking his statement. He actually did look good though. The slight blue sheen in his hair was brought out by the satin midnight blue button down shirt he had on. The top button of his shirt was undone revealing the very top of his chest. Goodness was he sexy when he wanted to be. He matched this with black pants and shoes.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep, just let me grab my purse and lock up." We went out to his car, the Audi r8. I don't know how he affords such things, but I guess when you're a vampire money isn't a problem. "What movie are we going to go see?"

"Oh, I was hoping you would allow me to take you to a dinner a theater show that is just outside of town." He looked at me expectantly.

"Sure, I guess so. What choice to I have in the matter now, huh?" I laughed, awkwardly I might add.

"Well, you do have a choice, you could tell me no and that you never want to see me again."

"And pray tell, why would I do that?"

"You would do that because it would be for your own benefit. I'm not good for you."

"Again, let me decide what is good for me and what isn't."

He just rolled his eyes and sighed, "Alright have it your way."

"What are we seeing tonight as a show?" I asked curious what he would pick out for us to see.

"Well, ever since he began his career it's been said that his plays should be heard not read."

"SHAKESPEARE! Which one?" I was super excited now. I have never seen a Shakespeare play. I have read all of them, naturally, but never seen one done professionally.

"Well, you will just have to find out when we get there. Which play is your favorite?" He asked trying to distract me. It was going to work and I hate surprises.

"You know, I hate surprises." He just looked at me like 'so what?' I conceded and answered his question. "It depends on my mood. Sometimes I will pick up A Midsummer Night's Dream; other times I will pick up The Tempest and the one I read the most is probably Romeo & Juliet."

"Well that's good." He says smiling at me. He pulled an abrupt stop. I look out the window for the first time and find we're here. The keys are handed over to a valet and we approach the building. It's beautiful. If I am not mistaken it is built much in the model of The Globe. How could I have not known this was here after all the years of living here? It looks amazing.

"It is amazing, just as you are beautiful." I can only stare at him while he offers me his arm. I finally gather enough wits to take his arm and follow him inside.

He bought tickets for an upper balcony. He must have been planning this for some time. I doubt seats like these were cheap or readily available. I decided not to question it for the night, but if he ever did this again I was going to raise all holy hell. _Wait, I just said there was going to be a repeat of tonight. I must be losing my mind._

The lights dimmed before I could chastise him about his ridiculous purchase. As the prelude music began a waiter brought out a salad with ranch dressing. Yum.

The opening lines caught me off guard and I almost choked on my salad, quickly taking a drink of water. I just stared at him wondering what the hell was going through his head, ever.

_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny…_

I just stared at him noticing that he had moved his salad around but not eaten any of it. I really hoped he could read minds because I was screaming at him. _WHY DID YOU BRING ME TO SEE ROMEO AND JULIET? HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE THIS ONE IN PARTICULAR?? WHY AREN'T YOU RESPONDING?? I guess you really can't read minds, huh?_

He just looked over at me and put a finger to his lips telling me to be quiet. I guess he can read my mind. I'll interrogate him later I guess. I've been guessing a lot tonight. I also guess that I'll just sit back enjoy dinner and this play. Ignore him for right now and focus on enjoying myself.

And I did just that. We had salmon with lemon sauce and potatoes with mixed vegetables. Desert came around and it was Death by Chocolate cake. Very fitting of our environment considering I'm attending this play with a vampire and the couple dies at the end. It is very fitting, but wonderfully delicious.

The last lines fade away and everyone applauses.

I sit waiting for most of the crowd to thin out before we retrieve the car. I thought as I sat. _Shakespeare is too perfect for me. He names his play Romeo and Juliet suggesting it is Romeo who is ultimately the important character in this story. Romeo is the one who is the catalyst but Shakespeare adds his last lines, _

For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo.

_Juliet is ultimately the catalyst and center of the story. Goodness no matter what I read, or see for that matter, I analyze it too much. Damn high school and its belief that students should not just read to understand but annotate the hell out of everything._

I was pushed out of this thought process by a small giggle from Raven. _Wait, did he just giggle?_ _Well that's awkward._

I think this just made him laugh harder. Wow, that man can laugh. People even started to stare. I wrote them off as jealous. He is beautiful. It's made more pronounced by his free happy laughing.

I decide to have a conversation with him that I don't really want others to hear. _Raven, _I call his name to get his attention, _You really can mind read can't you._

To my great surprise, _Yes, yes I can Caelwyn._ He just takes in my shock like he knew that this face was going to appear a lot tonight. _What can I do for you?_

_You can start off by telling me if this is involuntary or if I have to allow you into my head, please._ I added for after effect. I don't want him angry with me.

_Yes, you have to say my name or allow me to read what you have. It is possible for you to throw up metaphorical walls that I cannot easily break through. Did you enjoy the play?_

_Yes I did. I have always wanted to see Romeo and Juliet. It is just as I've always heard; his plays are to be seen not read._

_Was dinner enough for you tonight?_ He asked with a small amount of concern I could detect.

_Yes, it was more than enough. I loved that chocolate cake. It's almost as good as mine. _I said with a small confident smile. _I noticed you didn't eat any of it. I take it vampires do not or cannot eat human food._

He chuckled in his thoughts, _yes you would be correct. I do not eat human food because I am unable to taste it and it gives me no nourishment._

I decided mental conversations were done now considering I was slightly crept out that he could read my thoughts. "What are we doing now, sir?"

"What would you like to do?"

"I don't know. This is your night, your wish is my command." _Within reason,_ I thought at him.

He just smiled. "Okay, how about a drive around the country. I live for the night time."

"That sounds safe and good to me." As a matter of fact I love driving and the country as well, so I had no problems with his idea. The stars are always perfectly set in the sky.

RPOV

It was amazing how fast this woman caught onto things and put herself in positions she should not. I cannot believe that she actually let me take her out. Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to complain. I just wanted this night to be perfect for her, let her know I'm not a terrible monster.

She is also too observant. When she started screaming at me with her mind I almost died, again. All I could do was try to get her to stop so I played it off as a joke. She let it go until the play was over. Let me tell you, I was relieved that I picked the best play possible. I enjoyed sharing my thoughts with her after the play; I haven't been able to do that with anyone but Charlie for an eternity, almost literally.

Now here we are driving out to the middle of nowhere to look at stars. She puts herself in dangerous situations. I could never bring her back. My body is undecided as to the why. Half of her wants what keeps her alive and the other half wants what every man wants from a woman. If she only knew that she was quickly becoming my world, my existence. If only she knew that her blood would taste sweeter than what I keep myself alive on.

We sat in silence as I drove from the theater. I knew of a place that would be safe for her in those heels and me in my need for fresh air.

"You really did enjoy the play?" I asked still not sure if I did the right thing tonight by bringing her out.

"Yes, yes I did. I think I'm the one still in debt to you but I am enjoying the night nonetheless." She said with a slight nod of her head.

"I'm glad. I love his plays as well. This one is the best on stage though."

"Really? That's good to know. Before I begin this barrage of questions I want you to know that I will not be angry if you choose to not give me an answer. Just understand I also reserve that right."

"Okay. That sounds reasonable. What's on your mind?"

"You can read minds, if allowed, can you do anything else?" She asked cautiously.

"Well every vampire can run slightly faster than the eye can see, at least. We are much stronger than we appear. Not all vampires can read minds, some of talents like that; it depends on which line you're from. Overall it really doesn't matter though because we all are limited." I said dreading the next question.

"How is every vampire limited?"

Yep knew I wasn't going to like it. "We have to have permission to take anything at all from another. I am unable to steal from anyone, they must offer to me what I need."

"Oh, wow. That is one thing that is never mentioned anywhere. If humans knew vampires were real that would be one piece of information you guys would want to keep quiet."

"Anyways, I can also adjust my body temperature at will as well as control fire. Fire is dangerous to us therefore I have been left alone much of my existence. I have a few more talents but I have not been put in situations where they would have been discovered. The bloodline I'm part of is the very oldest. I'm third generation from the original vampires."

There was a pause as she took in the new information. She looked back up at me after a minute and took a breath for her next question. "Who was the prophet of this prophecy you keep talking about?"

"I'm not sure what his name is. He moves through time and space differently than we do. He was not one of the original. No one knows where he is from but he floats in every once in awhile to see how things are. I've been graced by his presence twice in my life which I bet is more than most can say. He's a strange man, one half lunatic, the other half logical philosopher." I shake my head at the memory of him. He carried a large stick with a crystal at the end of it and I believe that many would call him Merlin at one point. "Would you like to hear the prophecy tonight?"

"I was planning on figuring it out myself, but since this man has no name, sure."

"It begins like this.

_The Two Lovers meet in a crowd_

_Only to gaze upon the other_

_Soon inseparable_

_Tragedy strikes _

_Soon all will be for naught._

_Only they can save us._

_But will they try?_

_Shall they be selfish?_

_Or pure of heart?_

_Only they can tell _

_But where should they start?_

It is a poem that went on for quite some time. He only recited it once or twice but it soon became widely known. The rest of the poem can be surmised shortly. One of the lovers has to choose between one lifestyle and another while the other has to choose between saving himself and saving the world. The poem has two endings. One ending is death and destruction while the other has one of the lovers sacrificed. Neither are good endings."

"Okay, if you think this prophecy is about me, why? Why do you think so?"

"Well, you can jump. You can also see the truly dead. You also fit the description of how, when, and where one of the lovers is to be found. _She shall be a lover of words with changing eyes and a voice as clear as a bell. The other shall be her opposite, a fighter with strange eyes and dark hair._ You run a bookstore, your eyes change to every color possible, and you have the clearest voice I have ever heard."

"I'm not sure. I have never done anything spectacular. I cannot imagine any evil I can defeat. Karla ranted once that there was soon to be a portal opened that will destroy the world. Once I got her to calm down her eyes unglazed and she had no idea what she had been talking about. This was right after we walked through a part of the university and touched a lamp post. That seems ridiculous because I have no idea what a portal is or how it could destroy the world."

I just stared at her. Her friend had a talent of predicting the future and she didn't understand any of it, wow. "Well looks like you surround yourself with very interesting people. A portal is a doorway to another dimension of this world. If a master portal was opened it could lead dozens of terrible things that have been banned from this dimension, and for good reason."

"Well then, I hope one of those never opens up."

"Yeah, me too. When do you need to return home?" I asked concerned I have kept her out too late.

"What time is it?"

I glance at my watch, "11:30 p.m."

"Yep, time to get home. You get to ask any of your questions in the car." She smiled at me before walking off to the car. She really is beautiful in every way possible. I wish I could tell what she was thinking all the time. I really want to help her if I can't be more than a friend at least I can help.

_Wow, where did that come from? More than a friend? What do I think I'm doing here?_ I quickly thought to myself. This is getting more and more dangerous the farther I go.

I open the car door for her. "Thank you, sir. You are such the gentleman." She says with another smile. As she moves her scent is washed over me. I am forced to smile because she smells so fantastically delicious.

"You are welcome, ma'am. It's my pleasure."

I really didn't have any questions for her so the time in driving was spent in quiet silence. The last five minutes of the drive I was itching to ask her this and it finally blurted out of my mouth. "Can I see you again?"

She just stares at me like all through just escaped from her head. "Uh… yea sure, if you want to."

I couldn't help but smile. "Yes, I do believe I want to. _Jump_ by anytime. I'm always glad to have you come by."

She laughs that musical laugh, "Okay, I just might do that. Not tonight though, I'm bushed completely."

"That is understandable." We reach her house, I race out to get her door before she can. "You have a wonderful night milady. Sweet dreams and goodnight." I say as I walk her to the front door. She unlocks it and walks inside sending a beautiful smile and a small wave out at the last minute. I race back to my car. Charlie is dying to know how tonight went. He's been extremely patient with me, yet again. I can't believe he's stuck with me for so long. Wow I am random tonight.

CPOV

I wave goodbye to Raven, close the door, and fall against it. Goodness tonight was wonderful and tiring all at once. Gwen stayed up, of course, silly woman. I just waved said I was too exhausted and I then promised her a play by play tomorrow. She seemed satisfied and went off to bed. I gravitated there took off this dress and my shoes, slipped into PJ's and am now drifting off to sleep.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEe

Again, Those who review receive a sneak peek to the newest chapter. :) Once I have it written that is.


	16. Unfinished Day

**AN here today. I want to thank you for reading still, yet, continuing.**

**Remember if you review you get somethin' somethin' a little extra.**

**Name the Parenthesis, you win something extra super special.**

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

RPOV

After I dropped Caelwyn off last night I raced home to report back. Charlie is always anxious when I go out; he was especially anxious tonight.

I managed not to die at the speeds I was going, _haha like I could die…again._

Charlie met me in the driveway not allowing himself to patient, wagging his tail like he had to power a small country with it. _Slightly excited, are we? _I thought at him much like I had done with Caelwyn earlier this past night. The small difference is that we have been doing this for a much longer time. We know each other's mind like one would recognize a face or a handprint.

_Only a small bit, _He answered wryly, _Well, how did it go?_

_It went fine. She didn't seem disgusted or anything. She even smiled at me before disappearing behind her door. _

Charlie thinks for a moment before saying, _That sounds dandy but how do you feel?_

_I feel like a man again. I'm not sure what to do with this feeling. You know, I was thinking about her being more than just some woman, about being a… mate, for lack of better phrasing. She sure is one spectacular woman. _I could just not wrap my head around the fact that I might be…falling for this woman.

_What do you want to do about her? _Charlie asks me slowly.

_I do not know, Charlie, I don't know at all. She has a significant other already. She seems happy with him. Maybe I should just disappear from her life. Pretend like this all never happened. _

_That would probably be the worst idea I have ever heard out of you. She is beautiful and sweet and intelligent. This is the happiest I have seen you in the past 700 years. There is no way I'm going to allow you to just throw this all away. That would be ludicrous and if you feel like be selfless for a moment, I want to stay. I want to see her again. She makes me happy too. _Charlie finished with a sigh. We really needed to get out more. This is ridiculous that one small human woman can come in here a mess us up this badly. Why should we miss her when we barely even know her?

After a seconds more thought, I'm glad Charlie doesn't want to leave, because neither do I. Even if all I ever get to do is watch and wait with this woman. That is better than never getting to know her at all. _I was not planning on leaving, sir. So don't become all defensive and whatnot. It was just an option that I had to present. I'm actually glad you do not wish to leave, because selfishly, neither do I._

_Good, now that's settled. What do we do?_

_For now? I tell you about tonight. For later? We rest and then go visit Caelwyn tomorrow. Sound good?_

_Yep! _He enthusiastically wags his tail.

_Alright…_I begin the story that was this past evening. He ooh's and ahh's in all the right spots. He loves that we managed to pick the correct play to take her to. He also can't wait to find out if he can always speak with Caelwyn mind to mind. He needs new company besides myself. With only each other for conversation, it gets dull.

Happiness has finally found us again.

ChPOV (Charlie)

I have been with this lug for as far as either of us can remember. He was my friend when we were human, soldier brothers actually in, what is now called, The Teutonic takeover of Danzig. (This is an actual happening, I swear! Go google it!) We were both twenty summers old that year, just coming into our prime. I had come into my heritage only seven years earlier and was still learning all I could do.

He knew my secret, though, yet still paired with me; he even saved my life once. We were everything to each other.

Then he was taken.

I went after him, naturally. I eventually found him. He was sitting in a dark, secluded alley way muttering, 'don't come near me. You'll regret it if you do.'

Someone or something was with me because when I did find him, I was not a man, but a dog. Knowing what I know now, that was a minor miracle.

He looked as if he had been through a sewer. Four days without a wash can do that to a person. I could only whine at him to show I was there and concerned. His response still depresses me to this day.

-flashback-

"_Oh Charlie, why are you her? You cannot be here. Get away! Get away as fast as you possibly can. It's not safe. I'm not safe." The last was said in complete defeat. _

_The only reassurance I could offer was a bark of resolve not to leave him alone. He didn't seem to notice me at all and began to mutter again._

"_They came out of nowhere. I tried to resist, but as you can tell, I failed. I blacked out from the pain and woke up three days later. I woke up as this." He brought his head up from his hands and looked straight into my eyes. There was a wildness there that I had only seen in men about to be sacrificed, in an untamed animal. "I killed a man Charlie. I drank his blood." He finished with a shudder. _

_-_end flashback-

I had vowed then to help him in any way I could. This was just a renewal of our brotherly vows of before. To make a long story short, after finding an excuse for me to leave, we fled into the woods. I helped him learn to control his thirst and his newfound abilities. The frustrations have been great over the years but we've managed. Most of that survival can be attributed to me being what I am, a Were. If I was anything else I would have surely perished because of him.

We shared abilities finally: Strength, speed, shape shifting, and the ability to heal. Oh, I have immortality too. As a man, I age. As a Were, I do not. Vampires and Were's have much in common. They have known to be at odds with one another so our partnership is a rare one.

He decided after about one hundred years that he needed a job, even though we were providing essentials. We had worked out a system. He needed blood; I needed meat. Deer have always been plentiful. It worked out nicely.

The hunt came with little to no guild considering we both ate venison as men. This is how we've lived over the past 700 years. Along those years, I've managed to forget how to shift back into human form. The old adage of, 'if you don't use it, you lose it.', seems to apply in this case. He feels guilty about it but what can we do about it now? Nothing is the correct answer. Life always goes on, and if not life, existence.

Now this woman has come out of nowhere and shaken us both up completely. We've felt more like men in the past month than we have in 700 years. This can either be really good, or really bad…

CPOV

_Ugh, that was the WORST night's sleep I've had in my entire life. _I thought just before I opened my eyes knowing they're going to be exhausted still. Today is not going to be a good day.

That thought was confirmed when I managed to not only burn the coffee but also spill the molten lava of liquid all down my front, _after_ I showered.

I trudged (**To trudge: the slow, weary, depressing yet determined walk of a man who has nothing left in life except the impulse to simply soldier on**.) back upstairs to wash up and change, again. I also realized this morning that no laundry has been done for over a week. I shake my head, _this is not my day._

I decide I will just be late to work and that instead of fighting the day, I will just embrace it. I throw a load of laundry into the washing machine then move to go do the stacked dishes. Hopefully work isn't going to be this bad. I call Gwen to make sure everything is fine, it is. I also let her know that I was going to be late for work and explain why rather angrily. _Oh well, I'll deal with them later._

I finish the dishes successfully and turn around to see Lot just staring at me.

"Hello beautiful. Late for work I see." He says putting his arms around my waist.

"Yep, no one can do chores around this house and today started off badly. I'm doing much better now though." I say with a smile, linking my hands behind his head. "Shouldn't you already be at work sir?"

He kisses my forehead and replies, "My new trainee needs a couple hours on his own. I want to see how he fares. If he does well, he will have one morning a week to work with on his own. That means I will have one morning a week off." He says with a mischievous smile of his. I knew exactly where his thought process was going. Goofy testosterone driven males.

"Well that's good. You can get extra sleep then. You'll need it." I say with a wink. Two can play this game.

As I turn away to finish up drying off the counter and everything else that had gotten wet during the dishwashing process I hear a cough and, "Would you like a ride into work madam?"

"I would enjoy that very much sir. Can you give me a minute to collect my things?"

"No need, they have already been collected."

"Really now? What have you collected?" He really is just perfect. I thought of Raven just then, I'm not sure why, but I did. Would he do these little things like memorize what I bring with me to work or just know what I'll need for the day?

"I have collected a driver's license, a credit card, a book, a hairbrush, a hair tie, and house keys."

"Wow, the perfect man. How did I get so lucky?"

"No, you're mistaken. I am the lucky one here." Aw, man he really did have to say that and throw me on a guilt trip, didn't he.

"If you say so, sir."

We make our way out to his car. As we got in he asked, "How did last night go?" I think I also detected a hint of jealousy. Today really isn't my day.

Cautiously I say, "It was fine. We had dinner then saw Romeo and Juliet live." I try for nonchalant but he knows me too well.

"That's one you've wanted to see for forever now isn't it."

I nodded, slowly, "Yes it is. I would have enjoyed it better if I was sharing the experience with you though." I said trying to make him feel better.

It worked, thank god for small favors. "Yes you would have. Then you would have had a handsome gentleman sitting next to you the whole night." He says with a cocky grin.

I should never count all my eggs before they hatch. I just flow with it, knowing it'll work better that way. "Yes I would have, love."

The rest of the car ride is filled with a comfortable silence. One thing I love about Lot is that not every second has to be filled with senseless chatter. He can be just as content silent as he can be while talking.

When we reach the bookshop Lot gets out with me still having time to spare before he has to return to his establishment.

"Hey girls, how's things?" I ask as we walk towards the back.

Gwen answers me first, "Things are good. We had a rush about half an hour ago, and there was a person who asked for you."

I look at her in mild surprise, usually when someone asks for me she goes into detail about who they are and what they look like. This is new and cryptic. It can only mean one thing, Raven.

"Okay, when are we expecting the next rush? And is the person still here?" I didn't want to look around the shop and appear eager, especially not with Lot there.

"He said he'd be back. And we're expecting the next rush in about another hour."

"Good work. Be back in a bit." Lot and I go back to the office and sit down.

"Who do you think called for you?" Nothing gets past this boy.

"I don't know. It was probably in the height of the rush because Gwen didn't give me name or description. Means she really wasn't paying attention." I shrug. "I guess I'll find out when they come back."

"Okay, be careful though. I like you alive and whole." He says in mock seriousness.

I reply in the exact same tone and stature, "I shall be very cautious sir. I like being alive and whole too."

He laughs at me and just says, "Good," before wrapping me in his strong warm arms. I love being here. It is the safest place in the world. The next hour flies by like no other. Needless to say I get very little work done with Lot there. Thank goodness he has to leave as the rush starts. Otherwise I'd end up leaving the girls to fend for themselves twice in one day.

RPOV

I am nervous to talk to Caelwyn again. A woman has never made me nervous as man or Vampire. Part of me cannot understand how she holds such sway over my emotions. It is almost silly.

Charlie notices that I'm nervous and throws me a 'It'll all be okay' look. I just tilt my head slightly in affirmation that I know it'll all be okay, but that I'm going to be nervous anyway.

The car ride was left to the radio for noise, classical radio to be exact. There is something about classical music that offsets and augments all other music. It's either calming or infuriating and in this case the former is true.

We make it to our destination, Charlie bounds away. He seems to enjoy announcing our presence before absolutely necessary. Crazy mutt.

It looks as if a rush is coming to an end. The girls are look like hell just came by on wheels, fast wheels, twice.

"Hello Gwen, is Caelwyn in today?" I asked knowing full well she'd be here.

"She's not in yet. She got tied up at home. She'll be in later though." She replied not even bothering to look up.

"She's not in?" The shock is complete. I've never had this happen. I know where everyone is, always. I guess I should say almost always now.

Gwen looks up, "No, no she isn't. Come back later."

All I could do is walk away. Charlie walked docilely next to me, an unusual thing for him. The park isn't too far away from the shop so I just went and sat. I sat down and searched. I had to be able to feel her there. If I couldn't then something was majorly wrong.

Every person has a flame in them, their life-spark so to speak. That spark also has its own signature intensity, much like a voice pattern or finger print. I just cannot believe that I misplaced Caelwyn's. This is preposterous.

I searched in the logical place, her home. _Ah, there she is._ I think very relieved that I found her. Charlie sensed the release of tension because she nudged my knee with his nose.

"Yep, I found her. I'm sorry to have scared you."

_Good, we simply cannot misplace her because of our enthusiasm. We can return later, for now, I wish to run. _He said just as if it was the simplest thing in the world to run and play in the sunlight.

He plays around while I sit and think for the next couple hours before we decide to travel back to the shop. I've kept tabs on her flame ever since the morning. I would not lose it again. She had returned some time ago with that man, Lothar. He finally left, presumably to head towards his place of employment.

_Think she will be excited to see us? _I ask Charlie in our private way.

_I do not know. I hope she is. I also want to find out if I can do this with her too. That would be lovely. _He said in slight wonder.

_Yes, yes it would be. _Hoping today would not be a disappointment we enter the store.

"Charlie!" I hear as he rushes to greet Caelwyn. I would rush too if my dignity would allow for it. I didn't realize how much I have missed her since I saw her wave at me last night.

I'm not sure how she is going to react to me being there. "Hello Caelwyn. How are you?" I ask cordially (just to be simple and safe).

"Today is not my day, but things have taken a turn for the better." She replies with a smile. I love her smile. It does wonders for the soul. "How about yourself?"

"I'm doing well. Did you enjoy yourself last night?" I asked again, wanting to reassure myself.

"Yes, I most certainly did." She dipped her head. And I think…I think I just watched her blush.

CPOV

I don't know what to do with him. He just randomly shows up at the shop at some of the most inconvenient times. I don't know what to think about him yet and here he is making things more complicated. He even made me blush! He will pay for that one.

"I think I have a good book for you, how about you follow me." I wanted to get him away from the prying eyes of my best friends. I love them to death, but boy are they nosy.

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" He asked. I beckoned Charlie to follow us too. He does.

"I was reminded of a quote from Nietzsche the other day. It fit perfectly. Ah, here we go." I flip to the page I want because it really does fit with him. "'He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster… when you gaze long into the abyss, the abyss also gazes into you…'"

"Wow I think I will have to reread his literature. What do you think Charlie?" Charlie just nods at Raven. I'm not sure what he's thinking. I wish I could hear him just as I could Raven yesterday.

_Charlie? Can you hear me too? _He peers up at me. _You can, can't you! This is amazing._

_Hello Caelwyn. Wow, this really does work. I was hoping to try it today. I just can't believe it! _Charlie replies with a furious tail wagging. He gets so excited he almost knocks me over by jumping up and placing his paws on my shoulders.

_Don't you dare lick my face. You won't like the consequences if you lick my face. _I warn him with a chuckle. I glance back at Raven. He just looks confused until I open my mind to him too. _Raven, we can all talk like this. I can hear Charlie too. _

Raven just smiles that dashing smile of his, _This is perfect. Charlie is happy that he has someone else to talk to. Evidently I've gotten to be boring company over the last seven hundred years. _Charlie jumps down from my shoulders and mock growls at Raven.

_Of course you have become boring company. You never have anything new to complain about. _I just laugh at the two of them. This is so much better being able to speak with them both. Charlie sounds like just as much of an amazing person as Raven is.

Wait, Raven's amazing now? Ugh, this is ridiculous. I'm with Lot. End of story girl. Keep things how they are, life is good. You are not part of some prophecy. You are not special, just normal, human Caelwyn.

_Well I think we should leave and let you get back to your job. _Raven thinks to me. _Will we see you tonight?_

He seems so hopeful. I could never tell that hopeful, open face no. _Yes, I believe you shall. Nice seeing you two again. _I reply with a smile.

_I'm glad this works Caelwyn. I cannot wait to get to know you better._ Charlie says with a nuzzle before he bounds away.

_Same to you Charlie. _"Goodbye Raven, Charlie." I say out loud as we near the front. "See you soon." As I watch them walk away I turn to see Gwen looking at me like I had grown another head. "What?"

"You're going to see them soon?"

"I might. He didn't ask me anywhere but I still might."

She just sighs at me. "So, how did last night go? Tell me everything."

"Alright alright…" I go through and tell her everything about the night. She is excited that I can talk to them in the manner I can. She said it's another way to show my ability. I asked what ability. She said she doesn't know yet. And that was the end of that conversation. I'm still left with what if's and unfathomable feelings but those shall wait for another day.


	17. ANNOUNCEMENT

So... This is just an announcement. I want to apologize for not updating. I also want to apologize for what I'm about to do...

...I want to rewrite this story to make it better. The major plot line will be the same, but I want to change the details some so that they work out better. I also want to write farther ahead so I can update often. I know I don't have too many readers, but I hope this is be okay with most of you. If you don't want to reread it, then I will post here again when I've caught up to the point the story is currently. Thank you all! I appreciate the reviews and everything. :)

Galadeon


End file.
